


The Right Kind Of Love 正确的爱

by lumberjack_wannabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberjack_wannabe/pseuds/lumberjack_wannabe
Summary: 这开始于他们在'事件'后的第一次做爱，Magnus现在用这个词称呼它。发生时Alec正压在他身上，有力地粉碎着Magnus的理智。不是Alec在亲热时说出的话，而是他看着Magnus的样子。就像他是无价之宝。就像他值得被拯救。这让Magnus感到害怕，因为Alec看起来如此真心实意。更让他恐惧的是，他自己可能也真的相信了。





	The Right Kind Of Love 正确的爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Kind Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450101) by [onyxmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxmoon/pseuds/onyxmoon). 



我爱你，  
是一个事实，  
还是一件武器？  
  
-Margaret Atwood, “We are hard”  
  
  
1.  
实话说，Magnus料到这个了。  
  
当然，并没有那么确切，但至少是一些会得到相似结果的事情。焦虑从最开始就盘踞在他的脑海里，提醒着他这一切有多容易就会被毁灭，有多容易会被他搞砸。  
  
这都是全新且未知的，即使是对于他来说。  
  
愚蠢如他如此天真还抱有希望，但再看看，他本性如此，这些特质都被永久的雕刻进他的灵魂里。然而他以为他能控制自己这颗不计后果、无法抑制的心。  
  
_愚蠢的巫师。  
  
你还没吸取教训吗？_  
  
这几乎让人生气，他这么多年都有效抑制住对比肌肤相碰更深刻且更有意义的需求和渴望。当然最初是难以想象的艰难，几乎是不可能的。  
  
但是他做到了。  
  
慢慢但逐渐熄灭了曾经绚烂燃烧的心火。  
  
_“有一天，有人会再次拆掉你筑起的这些墙。”_ Ragnor曾说过。  
  
Magnus只当成笑话翻了个白眼，成功掩饰住开始在心里蔓延的寒冷恐惧。因为空虚如他，渴求爱情如他，伤痛更加糟糕。  
  
Ragnor露出恼怒的表情，但Magnus总能察觉到他眼里无声的担忧。“好吧，否认吧，我才不在乎呢。”  
  
但Ragnor是对的，总是这样。他当然是对的，傲慢的混蛋。有人闯进Magnus的生命里并完全做到了他朋友预测到的事：让他缴械。  
  
他做到的是那样彻底。  
  
这应该更让人惊恐，他将Magnus冷漠表层剥去的方式带有预示；他轻易摧毁了Magnus为受伤内心筑起的厚墙，将它们化为灰烬。  
  
安静地，有效地，甚至是无意地。  
  
_离开，_ 他脑海中的声音有时请求道，但只在他独自一人时。当他和他在一起时，从来没有响起。和他在一起，所有Magnus能感受到的是温暖和熟悉，掺杂着冒泡的兴奋感。  
  
_你知道这会如何结束。_  
_现在离开_ 。  
  
他是该这样做，因为大概从最开始整件事已被注定。  
  
从Magnus的目光落在他身上那一秒起，凌乱黑发的景象就让他心跳加速。满是符文的强壮前臂，带着一丝祖母绿阴影的深棕色眼睛。他是遥远冷漠的，属于圣廷的完美战士，永远忠诚且服从。  
  
他不是完美的，但上帝，Magnus想要他的每一部分。  
  
没过多久他就注意到Alec强硬表象下的犹豫，起初Magnus以为这只因他被压抑的感情和隐藏起来的性取向，一段时间后他才察觉到Alec脑海里其他的矛盾。  
  
关于圣廷，关于什么是对什么是错。  
  
Magnus不会说这没有让他惊讶，因为他感到了。他没有期待能从那双深色眼睛里找到如此多的潜在可能性。当然之前并没有太多原因让拿非利人怀疑圣廷的行为，但尽管如此，Magnus不是个乐观主义者，至少不经常是。  
  
他肯定于自己已经对这种希望免疫了。  
  
_欢迎来到灰色世界，_ 他发现自己在观察Alec头脑中黑白分界线慢慢混合在一起时这样想。  
  
Magnus也肯定自己没有遇到过像Isabelle一样热情聪颖的拿非利人，他真心钦佩这位年轻姑娘足够强大到抵御住圣廷的腐化和洗脑。尽管Magnus不相信人能够彻底改变，但他必须承认女儿并不像母亲一样。  
  
新一代人不容易犯下和父母一样的错误。  
  
尽管如此，他早该明白。  
  
_愚蠢的，愚蠢的巫师，_ 他脑海中的声音咆哮着，同时Magnus让自己被吞灭，撕裂胸腔，扯出一根根肋骨，直到心脏露出再次感到疼痛。  
  
_愚蠢的巫师。  
  
血统依旧是血统。  
  
他不会选择你。_  
  
也许最让人惊讶的事是Magnus并没有感到苦涩，愤怒没有将他笼罩(但他仍然感觉像是溺水)。甚至现在也没有，当他的心被从胸口扯出，被摧残践踏，扔回到他的脚旁，再一次。  
  
为什么总是这样的结局，他不知道。是什么让它们如此轻易就将他彻底摧毁？它们有没有认为这么多年已经让他变得不再被影响、不可企及甚至不可战胜？  
  
有时，Magnus的确希望过如此。  
  
是他让人无法承受？  
  
还是不足够？  
  
或者，这也是他本性的一部分，无法避免。也许他命中注定要孤身一人，也许这永生的代价？他自己独有的、不可弥补的诅咒。  
  
或者更简单些，也许只是爱上他很难，离开他却很容易。  
  
一晚很完美，更多就不必了。  
  
无论原因可能是什么，自然的残酷强迫他永远去深深渴望那些毫无疑问会让他流血的事物，永远，是的，因为他又这么做了。  
  
他只是没有料到事情会发生的这么快，毕竟只过了七个月，他本以为至少能拥有几年。  
  
几年苦乐参半的幸福时光直到Alec意识到Magnus不是他想要的，不想继续参与这场风险极大的赌局，当还有更好的选择在等着他时。  
  
某些他父母更有可能会赞成的漂亮拿非利男孩，而不是活了几个世纪的巫师。  
  
某些更容易接受的人。  
  
某些简单的人。  
  
某些凡人。  
  
总之，Magnus知道这会发生。  
  
但并不像这样，如此突然，如此残忍，所有选择都离他们而去。并不在这里，在阴冷黑暗的小巷里，Alec低头凝视着他，肩膀拉紧，锐利的目光中毫无悔意。  
  
但就像之前说的那样。  
  
这不可避免。  
  
  
2.  
那个男人和Alec一样高，肌肉多的有他两倍大，这让人印象深刻，但这并没有让那个男人拥有他以为的优势。  
  
他更慢，更僵硬，即使他身上有符文。  
  
Alec躲闪过对方不精确的挥剑，用他的弓挡住下一次进攻。那个男人发出挫败的咆哮，再次凌乱的挥击，比起技巧来更加依赖于自己的力量。  
  
假设他有技巧，当然。  
  
Alec快速移动着，很容易就躲开那些集中在他身上的草率攻击 - 直到他看到变化，狠狠一脚正中男人的右膝，他倒下了。  
  
Alec后退几步，抽出一根箭摆好，小指抽动着。  
  
_深呼吸，吐气，对准头部，放——_  
  
他呆住了。  
  
那声音不是很响，从各种意义上来说都不是，但Alec的发达听力还是捕捉到了。他听出那是骨头断裂的声音，魔法发出的强烈嗡嗡声淹没了很多声音，但没有淹没住那个。  
  
Alec也听到那之后的所有。  
  
无声的喘息，尖叫甚至还没能接触到空气就被窒息结束。  
  
那之后的咆哮 - 这次来自不同人的肺部。  
  
身体扭曲，衣物沙沙作响，在沥青路上撕裂。  
  
他听到了所有。  
  
“啧，看那边，”仍然跪在Alec身前的强壮男人瞥了一眼，等待他的行动，“他们终究会被击垮。”  
  
Alec感到自己胃的底部开始下落。  
  
实际上“下落”都无法来描述这种感觉，就像是有人扯出他的内脏，把他的所有重要器官都换成冰冷空洞的恐惧。  
  
肾上腺素激起的愤怒给出了反应，他用全部力气踹在男人的脸上。靴子接触那张可憎的脸发出的响亮嘎吱声并没有给他带来足够的满足，对方随之发出的痛苦哀嚎声也没有。  
  
男人向后倒下，Alec重新调整他的箭，快速地转动正好看到另一个集团成员伴着疯狂的蓝色火花在空中飞过。他的身体被撞到墙上，他也许已经死了，但Alec不能冒险。  
  
不能在现在。  
  
他眯起眼睛将箭释放，看着它刺穿了对方的左眼窝，同时从箭袋里抽出另一根箭。  
  
他用一秒钟扫视这片区域，寻找下一个目标。他听到Raphael在他左侧某个地方咆哮，在他们身后Izzy的皮鞭发出清脆的噼啪声。  
  
_深呼吸——_  
  
空气突然间变得更加沉重，仿佛充满了电流。  
  
_——吐气。_  
  
呼吸几乎变得困难。  
  
Alec迅速发现了蜷缩在地上的身体，带着安静的痛苦喘息，一闪而过的黄色眼睛，操 - Alec发誓他能感到魔法渗透进他的身体，一路直到他的骨头。虽然这很熟悉，但没有减少一分它的令人生畏。  
  
不。  
  
这是深入强烈的，并且随着Alec的每次呼吸变强，比肾上腺素更强烈得震动着他的血管，他的血液好似拥有了周围空气里一样的魔法。  
  
这令人着迷，同时也令人恐惧。  
  
它几秒后消失了。  
  
魔法带来的波动消失得如同它开始时那样快。  
  
Alec贪婪地呼吸着新鲜的空气，指尖感受到魔法带来的刺痛(或者是缺氧)。他眨了几次眼，兴奋地想着 _你不好，你一点都不好，但你还活着，此时此刻这是最重要的。_  
  
“你选错边了，孩子。”  
  
Alec没有立即转身，他也没有费心去回应。相反，他屏住呼吸并握紧手中的弓，小心地听着身后男人的喘气声，沉重的脚步慢慢向他靠近。  
  
“什么样的人会背叛他的同类，无论如何？”男人用一种混杂了戏谑和厌恶的语调继续说道，“但我猜每个物种都有反叛的个体，那些忘记自己属于哪一边的。”  
  
_近一点，_ Alec想，来吧， _再近一点点。_  
  
男人走近了，当然。  
  
Alec咬紧下巴调整了弓，在这个集团成员离他约三步远时转身，放箭 - 正好穿过对方握着武器的手臂。  
  
男人摇晃着后退，发出尖叫，但Alec跟了上去，拔出他的匕首深深插入对方颈动脉之下。温暖的血液浸透了匕首手柄，顺着他的手腕滴下，把他的夹克袖子弄得一团糟。足够让人恼怒的是，甚至这个都没给他带来充分的满足感。  
  
他想再次杀死这个男人，这次更慢一点，给他更多痛苦，就像他应得的那样。  
  
这个残忍的想法有点令人担忧但Alec不能让自己去在乎，一点点都不能。  
  
_你可以过后再反思，现在继续。  
_  
“我猜每个物种都有它的反叛个体，哈？”他发现自己在男人的膝盖撞上地面时低语道，“完全同意。”

 

3.  
**< <<两小时前<<<**  
  
“拜托...”  
  
Magnus非常非常倾向于晃动他的手腕去摔碎他那全新的iPhone。  
  
“搞真的？”他埋在枕头里嘟囔，他的手机在木质床头柜上持续大声振动着。那不是Alec的铃声，所以说实话他并不那么关心。  
  
昨晚的谈判远远超过了合适的时间，给早上还要和精灵大使会面的Magnus留下非常少的睡眠时间。  
  
所以，一个过早的叫醒电话？谢谢但不用。  
  
但铃声继续。  
  
  依旧继续。  
  
    还在继续...

Magnus睁开沉重的睡眼，也许是个紧急事件，他一边在黑暗中摸索着手机一边想，在这种时间，必须是。  
  
他已经能想象到某个客户的声音对他说‘这种情况必须要立刻处理’。  
  
是的，总是这样的。  
  
他绝对要加价，睡眠损失的利息，至少加价30%。  
  
并不是某个客户，是Raphael。  
  
Magnus揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，划过屏幕接听电话。  
  
“我知道你是夜间动物，尽管我爱听到你那性感的声音，我仍然希望你能在更适当的时间打来电话。”他用这句当做你好。  
  
他捕捉到电话另一边的一声安静叹气，然后，“笨蛋，”安静地加上一句，“我为什么要忍受你？”  
  
那三心二意，假装出来的恼火让Magnus想起Ragnor，那么一瞬间他的喉咙痛苦地缩紧，距离失去他的朋友还太近，悲伤还太新。  
  
“所以，我能为你做什么？”他说道，试图让声音足够轻松。  
  
“抱歉吵醒了你的美容觉，上帝知道你还需要它们。”Raphael说，在Magnus能想到任何机智反驳前继续，“但我需要你，”Magnus坐了起来，“好吧，不是我，是你的小男朋友需要你。”  
  
对面墙上的挂钟停了。  
  
Magnus咽下口水，空闲的那只手摸向床单，因失去控制而感到短暂的紧张。这和只是他的钟没关系，他是个高级巫师，他应该有更多的掌控能力。  
  
好吧，这不是第一次因为Alec而破坏他小心翼翼保持的平衡了。  
  
Magnus呼气，钟又恢复了生命，不受控制得发出快速的滴答声，和他突然加速的心跳是一样的节奏。  
  
事实上Raphael也许能从电话里听到他加快的脉搏声，但这一点都没给他增添烦恼。尽管他并不确定直觉给出的担忧是更好的选择，即使它有效压制住因不寻常的脆弱表现而产生的羞耻。  
  
“他没事吧？”  
  
Magnus想要移动 - 他应该移动 - 但他不能，在他听到答案前不能。  
  
他能听到Raphael正在舔自己的嘴唇，考虑该如何回答。Magnus胃里的结痛苦地缩紧，在缓慢过去的每一秒里加重。也许根本没有过去数秒时间，也许在他被恐惧装载的状态下只有这样的感知。  
  
尽管如此，还是等了太长时间。  
  
“Raphael，”他小声说道，挂钟表面玻璃的中间出现裂缝，滴答声整个停住了。  
  
刺耳的噪音成功把Magnus从麻痹状态中拉了出来，他强迫自己移动，优雅地从纠缠的床单里脱离。离开温暖的床单后他感到冷(也缺少了Alec温暖的身体)，当赤裸的脚底接触到冰冷的地板时一阵战栗蔓延过他的脊柱。  
  
“是的，是的，他没事。”Raphael叹气道，终于，“他没事，不过他的 - 操，我不知道 - 他妹妹，我想是？”  
  
“Isabelle？”Magnus一边穿衣服一边问，匆忙脱掉他的睡衣 - 一件Alec的灰色短袖，柔软的穿久的棉质感 - 动了动手指换上一身新衣。  
  
“对，是她。”  
  
“拜托，你现在应该更好的了解他们了，Samuel不是这世界里唯一的人，你知道。”  
  
Magnus听到听筒里传来一声压抑住的咆哮，随即后悔像这样攻击Raphael的血压点。  
  
但他很担心，并且当他担心的时候，他变得尖锐。  
  
在Raphael再次开口之前有一阵安静的沙沙声，他放低声音：“听着，我不知道细节，尽可能快得到这里来。他没有告诉我太多，只是一直找你。我知道他不信任我，但有些事情让我感觉 - 我不知道...不对劲。”  
  
Magnus轻哼回应，他的黑色蛇皮鞋自动系上了鞋带。  
  
“我会到的，”他迅速用手指梳过头发，用魔法给头发定型，“你在哪里？”  
  
“Pandemonium。”  
  
  
4.  
有些事不对劲。  
  
非常明显以至于Raphael可以感觉到寒冷接触到他脊柱的底部。这只是一种直觉，实际上，一种异常强烈的，一种让他不自觉地露出尖牙的直觉。  
  
有些事肯定有问题，被彻底的扭曲，出现在不对的地方，但他还没能找到。  
  
就像那些你必须找出其中失常部分的仿画，Ragnor喜欢那些，越难的越好。  
  
Raphael绝对厌恶它们。  
  
错误常常被隐藏在简单的景象中，不知怎么的就能无缝融入环境，像是有人在1300年的画作中开车。瑕疵是模糊的，厚颜无耻得展示自己，就像属于那里一样。通常它们很难被找到，但当你找以后，你不敢相信之前竟然没有注意到。  
  
所以Raphael在这里，肩膀拉紧，舌尖咆哮着，令人察觉不到的试图弄明白 _Alexander Lightwood见鬼的究竟有什么问题？_  
  
实话说，Raphael对这个男人没有过足够多的兴趣来了解很多关于他的事情，这点，不可否认的，让他这项任务变得更加复杂。他不知道要寻找什么，就算他找到了，他可能也意识不到。  
  
Magnus在电话里听起来很忧虑，是的，但Raphael猜测他的忧虑只是对于年轻的Lightwood，而不是他提到有些事不对劲。  
  
如果Raphael没有如此关心，他可能会觉得好笑，Magnus这么快就陷了进去几乎是可笑的，并且匪夷所思。一个如此年轻，如此克制 - 在这之上还是个拿非利人 - 是如何成功在他身上做到的？甚至是Magnus先给他打的电话，就像数年间没有追过任何人一样追赶着他。

> “他只是很可爱，Raphael。”  
>    
>  “我不知道，他似乎有点暴躁，还很严酷。”  
>    
>  “所以你们俩有相似的地方。”  
>    
>  “我不知道我是你喜欢的类型。”  
>    
>  “比起你来那更适合他，我必须要说。”

Raphael舔了下自己目前不那么锋利的牙尖，向身后的墙上靠了靠。  
  
那个拿非利人在他对面宽大的黑色皮沙发上坐下，他身体前倾，手肘放在膝盖上。他沉静的身体发散出虚假的平静感，几乎掩饰住了他眼里不安的焦虑。  
  
但这看起来就是不对劲。  
  
_这种焦虑不对劲，_ Raphael突然意识到，他歪过头，谨慎地审视着这个拿非利人。  
  
对，就是它。  
  
这种焦虑不对劲，他看起来不像一个担心自己妹妹失踪的年轻男人，不像，他看起来...很紧张，就像比起任何人来他更担心自己。  
  
_害怕被抓住，也许？_  
  
也许Raphael就该直接去问。  
  
生硬但有效，为什么要旁敲侧击？他甚至不需要得到一个合适的答案，对方对于问题的反应就足够了。  
  
Magnus也许会因为Raphael这样审问他心爱的拿非利人而威胁要打碎他最爱的一瓶威士忌，但Raphael需要确定。他不会因为一点儿富有想象力的可能有又可能没有道理的阴谋论就毁掉Magnus的幸福，他非常关心那个巫师，尽管他宁愿自己中弹也不愿大声承认这点。  
  
Raphael透过低沉的音乐听到温柔敏捷的脚步声，然后门被推开。显然Alec也听到了，他三秒前就站了起来。  
  
Magnus的目光短暂扫视过房间，直到落在拿非利人身上，“Alexander？”  
  
_上帝，你真是深陷进去了，_ Raphael翻了个白眼。  
  
_真是恶心。_  
  
“我需要和你谈谈，”Alec迅速靠近，手掌停留在Magnus的上臂上，“单独谈，如果可以的话。”  
  
是的，即使透过昏暗的房间，Raphael也能看到Magnus眼中极细微的变化，他动作暂停了短短一秒的样子。  
  
_所以你也注意到了。_  
  
Raphael不禁松了口气。  
  
“当然，”Magnus的声音没有透露出任何他可能有的怀疑，“Raphael？你介意给我们一点私人空间吗，麻烦你？”  
  
Raphael耸了耸肩走出房间，小心关上房门的同时在心里诅咒自己。  
  
他相信Magnus能处理这种情况，让他存有疑虑的是Magnus的心，毕竟它之前就背叛过Magnus，实话说来，Raphael对整件事都有一种非常糟糕的感觉。  
  
他之前应该抓住机会自己去问的。  
  
_好吧，现在太晚了。_  
  
他离开夜店的私人包厢区，穿过拥挤的舞池直到吧台边，事实上他看到Magnus的眼里也出现和他一样的怀疑并没有安抚住他的焦虑，所以他一直查看着手机，以防万一。  
  
波本威士忌没有给他往常的浓郁口感，也许他只是饿了，毕竟距离他上次进食已经有一阵子了。  
  
“再来一杯？”酒保朝他的杯子做了个手势，里面只剩两颗缓慢融化的冰块。  
  
Raphael的舌尖划过自己尖锐的牙尖。  
  
“血腥玛丽，最原始的那种，请。”  
  
他一边小口喝着红色酒水，一边查看他的手机，直到约十分钟后两人从包间出来。Raphael看到他们后立即放下手中的酒，在他们能悄悄离开前推开周围汗津津的身体把Magnus拉到一边。  
  
他忽视了Alec向他的方向投来的黑暗扫视。  
  
“所以？”等他们走出拿非利人的听力范围后他立即问道，感谢周围吵杂的音乐和喝醉的人们，他们不需要穿过整个建筑物。  
  
Magnus面无表情：“不是你想的那样。”  
  
“我想的是哪样？”  
  
“不是恶魔，Raphael。”  
  
不，那不是，这点他自己已经弄清楚了。  
  
“但还是有问题？”  
  
Magnus眼里露出的一丝不确定不是个好迹象，完全不是，“我不确定。”  
  
_你不该确定吗？_ Raphael想问， _所有人之中，你不该是知道的那个吗？_ 他差点就问了，但最后他不能再在伤口上添一刀。他能看出这已经彻底侵蚀了Magnus，撕咬他的大脑，都因他无法确定。  
  
“Magnus，别做傻事，这不可能——”  
  
“什么？”Magnus打断他，声音紧绷但平静，“如果不是变形魔 - 事实上真不是 - 还有什么？那就是他，可能只是压力。”  
  
Raphael叹了口气，也许他应该远离这一切，远离除了同类外的所有人，尤其是那个红头发女孩，她几乎就是个行走的麻烦，搞得天翻地覆。  
  
Magnus露出一个勉强的微笑：“谢谢你打给我，真的，我不会忘记。”  
  
等等， _什么？_  
  
Magnus转身离开但Raphael抓住他的手腕把他拽了回来，向更深的黑暗角落里退去，Magnus皱起眉头但Raphael只是握得更紧。  
  
“你在干什么？你要跟他走吗？”他问，试图压制住自己胸腔深处隆隆作响的低吼。  
  
Magnus眯了眯眼，试图抽出自己的手，Raphael没有松手。  
  
有些原始本能轻声告诉他退后，放开那个看似没有多大力气但实际上更危险的细长手腕，这些暴露的神经和精致的骨骼比肌肉具有更大的破坏性。  
  
Magnus挺直后背，目光冷峻，他不再试图挣脱，“我要去Isabelle被带去的地方，Alexsander怀疑集团有——”  
  
Raphael猛地打断他：“单独？你计划自己去，还是和他一起？真是个好计划，Bane。”  
  
Magnus全身崩得更紧但他的脉搏在Raphael的指尖下保持稳定，他不应该逼他，Raphael知道自己不该这么做。但整件事开始变得荒谬可笑，每当他心爱的人出事时Magnus总是有些不顾后果，但这次有点过头了。  
  
高级巫师与否，集团正在再次强大，Valentine手下的人并不愚蠢。歧视并低估那些他们认为低于自己的生命，当然，但不愚蠢。  
  
“你真的他妈的非常确定那是他吗？”Raphael低头询问。  
  
Magnus靠近，Raphael注意到他的瞳孔开始变细，圆形球体慢慢变成它们本来的椭圆形状。  
  
“那不是个变形魔，”Magnus重复，Raphael不确定他试图说服的是谁，是Raphael还是他自己。  
  
“那也不是Alec。”  
  
“那么是谁？”Magnus争论道。  
  
当某些冰冷的东西暗中环绕上他的手腕时Raphael瑟缩了，它们挤压着他的骨头，扭曲着他的肌腱。暗蓝色的烟雾包围住他的前臂和手掌，迫使他的手指一根一根离开Magnus的手腕。  
  
有那么一瞬间那双带着兽性的眼睛在灰暗的灯光下发出危险的光芒，Raphael不再确定Magnus不会折断他的胳膊。  
  
也许他终于越过界限了？  
  
但Magnus随之眨了眨眼，这些压力消失了。他眼里的魔法屏障重新回归，就像是他脸上平滑冷漠的面具，因为时间和练习变得完美。  
  
“我感谢你的关心，真的，你的意见对我来说很珍贵，但这不是你要处理的问题。”  
  
他的目光在看到Raphael揉搓自己疼痛的手掌时温和下来，他的声音也更加平静，“我现在不能不管他，不能在他需要我的时候。”  
  
细长的手指擦过Raphael的手背，这次只是缓解他的不适，蓝色的烟雾迅速消失在夜店浓厚的空气里。  
  
“回家吧，Raphael。”Magnus低声说，几乎是恳求，然后转会离开。  
  
_我知道你_ ，Raphael想要在他身后喊， _我知道当你不确定时的表情，当你不知道该做什么。_  
  
但他没有，现在说那些没什么好处。  
  
所以Raphael看着他离开，一边低声诅咒着巫师一边擦掉他心爱夹克上的闪粉。他从口袋里掏出手机，细长的身体已经离开了他的视野。  
  
_好吧，菜鸟。  
  
现在是个好时机。_  
  
  
5.  
这条窄巷黑暗幽静，几乎是怪诞可怖的。  
  
说道黑暗，Magnus指的是漆黑一片，没有路灯，积灰的窗户也没有透出一点光线，就连月亮都躲进了厚厚的云层。  
  
他眯起眼睛，试图看清巷子的另一端，但是这些黑暗的墙吸入了每一丝试图出现的光线，他能看到的只是深邃的，顽固的黑暗。  
  
这不对劲。  
  
他摩擦指尖，权衡要不要直接点亮这个地方，或者 - 或者什么？后退？没有‘或者’。他需要检查这个地方，他需要看到Isabelle消失的地点。  
  
明白这点并没有减轻盘踞在他胃里的重量，事实上缺少平时的妆容也让他感到奇怪的赤裸，这也一点没有帮助，他眼睑上的眼线比平时轻得多。  
  
所有这些感觉都不寻常，都很少见，Magnus几乎忽视了它们。  
  
他本身并不害怕黑暗，他当然不害怕，他自己就是黑暗，出生于肮脏的夜晚。也不是关于阴影里可能藏有的敌人或危险，他是个高级巫师，纽约没有多少人比他更强大。  
  
“那里。”Alec在他身后低声说，就好像他也期待能在那些怪异黑墙的阴影里找到某些人。  
  
Magnus点了点头，忽视了他的直觉，就算它们的活跃肯定有问题。但他有什么选择？他们是因为美丽迷人的Isabelle来到这里，并且说实话，即使她不是Alec的妹妹，Magnus也可能会这么做。  
  
来吧，Bane， _如果Ragnor能看到你现在的样子。_  
  
Magnus小心地上前一步，整个身体变得紧张，张开手掌。  
  
魔法强有力得盘踞在他的指尖，给他带来一些镇定。他几乎被魔法溢满了，电流感填满他的边缘，猛烈的，准备好爆发。  
  
Alec在他身后的存在是可靠的，但不知为何这没有给Magnus带来任何安慰。如果有什么不同的话，他感到压抑。Alec从来不是话多的人，但他们之间这种沉默带来古怪的不安。  
  
_离开，离开，离开——_  
  
Magnus突然停下，转过身直到看见Alec的脸。有那么一秒钟他以为自己看到那双眼睛里的某些情绪：一闪而过的冰冷和伪装，但立刻消失了。  
  
Alec疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“你的弓在哪里？”当Magnus意识到Alec正握着一把六翼天使之剑而不是他平时的武器时低声问道。  
  
Alec舔了舔嘴唇，调整着手中的剑：“我在任务里把它搞坏了，还没来得及修好。”  
  
有那么一秒钟Magnus让自己的怀疑浮现。  
  
所有那些小细节，像是他肩膀的姿态和他嘴唇的弧线，他眨眼、移动和握剑的方式，他甚至闻起来都有些不同。那是一样的古龙水味道，他的皮肤也散发着熟悉的气息，亲密却仍然是扭曲的。  
  
但天使之剑正在他那细长苍白的手指中发着光，另一项能证明这不可能是变形魔的有力证据，并且拿非利人也无法改变他们的样貌。  
  
也许他只是多疑了？  
  
“有什么问题吗？”Alec向他靠近，这是Magnus有史以来第一次不想让他这么做。  
  
_你告诉我。_  
  
“不，没有，亲爱的。”Magnus向他保证，尽管他的身体正在尖叫着让他做些什么 - 进攻，逃走 - 任何事。  
  
他再次转过身。  
  
_愚蠢的，愚蠢的巫师，_ Camille安静的嘲弄再次回响在他的脑海里， _上一次对你破碎的小心脏来说还不够吗？_  
  
接下来的几秒钟实际上只不过是一阵模糊，但是，好吧，断言这一切都无法预料是愚蠢的，因为他预料到了。  
  
针头扎入Magnus脖子上的敏感皮肤带来了快速且锋利的刺痛，他的身体迅速做出反应逃离疼痛，但他的魔法一直比他的反射弧更快。  
  
除了这并不是正常情况下的法力爆发，更像是满得溢出。  
  
他太过紧张 - 这些疯狂的魔法已经在皮肤下兴奋的盘旋 - 当最后一击终于来到时，他根本没有机会控制住它们。  
  
它们不受控制得从他的内核开始爆发，凶狠如同潮汐般在他过于敏感的皮肤上炸裂，让周围一切都失去平衡，包括Magnus自己。  
  
世界在旋转 - 混杂着黑暗和蓝色火花 - 直到他撞上墙。  
  
_不，_ Magnus咬紧牙，跌跌撞撞地站了起来。  
  
刚才明亮的爆炸让他短暂失明，眼睛不再适应周围的黑暗，他也隐约意识到他的肩膀因为刚才的撞击作痛着，但疼痛是模糊的，肾上腺素已经开始将它麻木。  
  
令人不安的安静又回来了。  
  
“Alec？”Magnus喊道，他拂动手腕在手掌上唤出一束强光，足以让他照亮巷子找到Alec，Alec已经站在垃圾桶边正伸手去拿掉落的剑。  
  
Magnus把自己从墙体上推离，眯起眼睛寻找攻击他的人，没有发现任何人的事实并没有让他平静下来，正相反。  
  
他创造的光线变得更亮，直到消失。  
  
Magnus咽下口水，恐惧蔓延进他的胃里。  
  
这不是巧合，像这样的情况，从来都不是巧合。他打了个响指，光再次出现，这次黯淡了些，他试图忽略这个小魔法花费了他多少努力。  
  
“该死。”Alec咒骂道，对着他流血的手掌皱起眉头。伤口不是很深，Magnus能从Alec还可以移动自己手掌和手指的样子中感受到，这个景象有效地提高了他已经相当迫切的保护欲。  
  
Magnus揉了揉自己脖子上疼痛的地方，他不在乎这种刺痛感，但它在皮肤底下的灼热感让他担心。  
  
他依然能感受到自己的魔法，在他的血管里强有力地、急迫地流淌，问题是他似乎无法控制，不像通常情况下那么容易。无论那是什么，他们都必须在它开始起作用前离开。  
巷子的两头似乎现在都被遗弃了，所以Magnus让自己的目光再次找到Alec。  
  
“我们应该离开，然后——”他呆住了，句子断在嘴边。  
  
这里没有其他人，确实。  
  
没有人，除了Alec，右手握着六翼天使之剑，左手拿着一支半空的注射器。  
  
  
6.  
Alec不喜欢欠人情。  
  
事实上，他设法尽可能避免这种情况发生。  
  
当他做不到时，他会尽快偿还，因为如果不这么做，你永远不知道何时会有人决定敲响你的门来要求回报。  
  
这是绝对要避免的。  
  
如果有人告诉Alec他会向一个盲呆(前盲呆，现吸血鬼，随便吧)欠下最重要的人情债之一，好吧 - Alec估计会当面嘲笑他，或者翻个白眼，看在他不是个喜欢笑的人的份上。  
  
但足够奇怪的是，他现在在这里，跑过狭窄的巷子和暗处的捷径，Izzy快速跟在他的身后。如果有什么区别的话，这也许是那种能让Alec考虑开始用那个吸血鬼的真名称呼他的忙了。  
  
秋夜寒冷安静，像个坏兆头，预示着暴风雨即将到来。就像等待毒蛇开始它的进攻，和时间赛跑，和你的毁灭赛跑。  
  
_不是你的，_ Alec的大脑毫无帮助地提醒自己， _是他的。_  
  
他的肺因冰冷的空气而疼痛，但他跑得更快。也许这疼痛来自他疯狂跳动的心脏，恐慌已蔓延到他的喉咙。  
  
_你是很快，_ 他周围的黑暗像在低声嘲弄他， _但你足够快吗？_  
  
  
7.  
Magnus感到麻木。  
  
他感觉被掏空了，这几乎是痛苦的。  
  
他们正在慢慢靠近，安静得从阴影和黑暗角落里浮现，他手掌上的昏暗光束能让他看到那些移动，谨慎又自大，非常肯定他们会赢。也许他们会的。  
  
Magnus的目光一秒都没有放在他们身上，他的眼睛紧紧盯住身前的男人。  
  
Alec回望他的注视，深色的眼睛透出冰冷和坚定。  
  
_你真的指望过会出现其他结局吗？  
  
爱上一个拿非利人不代表他们也会爱上你。_  
  
Magnus应该感到被背叛了，他应该生气 - 不 - 他应该感到他妈的狂怒。他应该感受到什么，任何事，除了这种威胁要将他整个吞没的能消耗一切的空虚感。  
  
被背叛，被亵渎，被出卖，任何这些情绪。  
  
他应该，但他的胸部有个缺口，一个空档，正是他心脏以前在的位置。当你用足够的力气把玩具砸到地上时，它们都会碎掉，尤其是那些已经有裂痕的。  
  
Alec一直盯着他，非人类般也不符合自然规律的禁止不动，其他人继续徘徊靠近，武器已经准备好了。  
  
Magnus应该做出攻击，或者至少尝试去做，他应该亮出自己的白牙，发誓要把任何胆敢再上前一步的人杀死，他绝对应该这么做，最好是现在，他还有一点机会。  
  
_他应该，他应该，他应该。_  
  
“药效开始了吗？”其中一个男人用微弱的声音问，明显很紧张。  
  
回答问题的是Alec，他冷漠的双眼一直没有离开Magnus，“应该开始了。”  
  
“那我们还在等什么？”另一个男人咆哮着向Magnus冲去，迅速且坚决。  
  
也很愚蠢。  
  
极其无比的愚蠢。  
  
Magnus把视线从Alec转移到那个男人身上，他往前走了五步就因窒息跌倒在地。  
  
用每一分正快速消失的控制力，Magnus开始挤压那个男人的内脏，用一只无形的手弯折筋脉撕裂血管，直到没有东西可以损毁，直到没有任何可以修复的骨头。  
  
这没花多久，四秒钟，即使如此。  
  
那个男人没叫出来，只是吐出唾液和白沫。除此以外，唯一能证明他受到折磨的外部证据是持续从他的鼻子流到下巴的血液，它们滴到地上，  
  
“别，”Magnus透过紧咬的牙齿发出发出嘶嘶声，“想都别想。”  
  
突如其来的暴怒在他胸口点燃，这有点令人惊讶，但这是个进展，所以Magnus急切地欢迎这种灼烧感，这总好过什么也没有，即使它并不能填满他肋骨间的空洞。这甚至不是出于正确的理由 - 这并不是针对Alec的，它应该是 - 但这就足够了。  
  
这是他现在能做到的全部。  
  
清脆的噼啪声在空气中回响，那个男人全身松懈，眼睛后翻直到面部朝下倒在地上，这次是永久的，脊椎碎裂，器官扭曲。  
  
Magnus呼了口气，还有五个人，再加上Alec，这仅仅是他知道的。  
  
还剩五个，但他已经感觉到魔法变得脆弱，感谢在他血管里灼烧的毒药，就像在伤口上撒盐。  
  
在同伴被折磨时退后的集团成员们再次慢慢靠近，恐惧和决心一起在他们眼中闪烁。  
  
所以他们不会会像Magnus希望的那样轻易逃跑。  
  
“好吧，冷静，冷静。”其中一人粗哑的声音响起，“你们看不出来药效已经开始了吗？这个巫师很快就会倒下。”  
  
_你也一样，_ Magnus边想边撤去自己眼睛里的屏障。  
  
“对自己真有信心，这位。”他嘲弄道，让戏虐和感到无聊的笑意出现在自己的嘴唇上，他也确保放松肩膀，挺直后背，来创造一种强大的假象，假装占着上风，“所以你想成为下一个，哼？还是你不像你的朋友一样有自杀倾向？”  
  
那个男人犹豫了。  
  
“来吧，孩子们，”Magnus发出喉音，低沉且不详，“我就是你们的瓮中之鳖，你们不会找到更容易的目标的。”  
  
剩下的人也开始感到不安，汗津津的手握紧武器又松开。Alec仍然站在他身前但Magnus没有再看他一眼，他不能，太过于害怕他可能从那双深色眼眸里找到的东西。  
  
或者更准确地说，那些他可能找不到的。  
  
那些他从前以为在Alec眼里见到的东西。  
  
“不，”他们中的一个怒骂道，像毒药般吐出句子，“他在骗人，他在耍我们。”那个男人脸上浮现出笑容 - 尽管比起笑容来更像是鬼脸 - 然后开始从Magnus的左侧包围过来。  
  
Magnus小心保持自己的放松姿态，没有屏障的眼睛跟随男人移动。  
  
“那你还在等什么？”他困惑地问，他把手掌里的光变得更暗，准备好用剩下的魔法来进攻，“我不会变得更年轻，并不是说这不重要。”  
  
那个男人冷笑着靠近，眼里闪着光。  
  
“Jaxon，别犯傻，他只是在激怒你。”  
  
“我知道，”那个男人，Jaxon，咆哮着说，“这是他的错误。”  
  
Magnus全身紧绷，支撑自己准备迎接很可能会发生的进攻，它发生了，只不过并不来自他以为的方向。  
  
是那个最小个子的男人从右侧向他冲来 - 那个有着微弱声音和紧张眼睛的 - Magnus差点没能躲过刺来的剑。但他躲过了，感谢上帝他躲过了，他抬起手向进攻者投去火焰。  
  
只不过魔法没有击中它的目标，没有击中Magnus想要的目标。  
  
火焰不是精确的打中，而是从他的指尖燃烧到他的四周，火热地不受控制地燃烧，就像脱缰的野兽。那个男人离得很近，非常，非常近(近到他的剑划到Magnus抬起的手臂)，直到火焰将他完全吞没。  
  
Magnus试图去控制，他真的尝试了，但蓝色的火焰如同疾病般传播，在几秒间就燃得更高更远，就像冰冷的空气里都是汽油而不是氧气一般。  
  
在他周围的集团成员们一片混乱，被火焰逼着后退，大声的咒骂并互相警告着。  
  
“抓住他！”其中一个人在火焰的轰隆声中叫道，Magnus怒骂着转身，准备去找到那个愤怒声音的来源并烧毁下一个尝试的人。  
  
那个男人是巨大的，几乎比Magnus高一个头，也许有他两倍大，肌肉在黑色战斗服下膨胀着。  
  
“我会碾碎你漂亮的小脑袋。”男人在大步走向Magnus前慢吞吞地说，他细窄的眼睛里闪烁着强烈的疯狂。  
  
Magnus露出一个干巴巴的假笑，召唤出他的魔法能提供的任何东西，不再关心能否控制得住。如果他会倒下，他会在去的路上烧死每一个人。  
  
然而他的对手在Magnus开始前停了下来，邪恶的笑容浮现在那张冷笑的脸上，好像已经清楚赢家是谁了。  
  
Mganus皱眉，退后了一小步，他能感受到背后火焰的温度，所以他没料到会有温暖的手指绕上他的脖子把他向后猛拉，直到他撞上一个温暖的胸膛。  
  
“我很抱歉，”低沉的语句和激烈的呼吸抵在Magnus耳旁，匆忙的道歉后随之而来的是脖子上熟悉的刺痛感，再次灼烧着他的血管。  
  
一些东西在那瞬间离开了Magnus，一些至关重要的东西。  
  
他不确定那是他的愤怒还是他的希望，也许都是因为他再次感觉到可怕的空虚。  
  
“我很抱歉，Magnus，”Alec继续喃喃道，“我永远不想让事情变成这样，但你必须得理解，我必须救她回来。”  
  
最糟糕的是Magnus理解，他真的理解。  
  
家庭对于Alec是最重要的，是他世界的中心，是他每天早上起床的原因。为了保护所爱之人他几乎能做出任何事，合法与否，Magnus知道这个。  
  
也许就是这杀死了他胸口所剩无几的光亮，了解到这就是他在Alec眼中的价值 - 显然对他来说足够低，以至让他可以把Magnus出卖给Valentine。  
  
_愚蠢的，愚蠢的巫师，_ 这次他脑海中响起了自己的声音。  
  
_好像拿非利人会选择除自己同类外的任何人似的。  
_  
  
8.  
Raphael必须承认拿非利人的速度让他有点惊讶，他知道他们到底有多快，所以这也许是为何他没预料到自己会被落下。

> “那很棒，我不是那个意思。我想让我们慢慢进展，做正确的事，我真的这么想，但是...”Magnus叹了口气，“他太正派了，他是那种想要用美酒佳肴追求你，经过十次这样的约会才上二垒的类型。”

“可怕，他是个绅士，可怜的你。”Raphael咕哝着说。

妈的，他一边想一边让自己跑得更快，仿佛他会输给Lightwood家的人一样。  
  
他瞥见一个跳跃的黑色马尾辫消失在角落。

> “这很有爱，我想要和他经历所有事，我想要和他经历所有的陈词滥调和不常见的事，Raphael，但我认为我从未在性上如此挫败过。”  
>    
>  “我确定不需要这些信息，谢谢。”

Raphael真诚地希望他从那个男人身上得到的地点是正确的，他们没有时间像无头苍蝇一样满城乱跑，失去Ragnor已经够难了。

> “你见过他吗？高大，黑发，英俊，我能吃了他。”
> 
> Raphael翻了个白眼：“你就闭嘴吧。”

打斗声不难被发现，冰冷的空气将它们传播过来，Raphael胸口的沉重大石在听到声响后轻了一些，这代表他们还没结束，Magnus还在反抗。  
  
他们不算太晚。

> “要过好久我才能骑到他。”Magnus沉思。  
>    
>  “Magnus——”Raphael警告道。

当Raphael从另一个方向到达建筑物的一侧时Alec和他妹妹已经快上到屋顶，好吧，操，他采用同样的路线，爬上逃生梯和管道直到他也成功跳上屋顶。  
  
喊叫声已经逐渐消失，但下面小巷里还是传来魔法的低沉嗡嗡声。Raphael让自己抱有希望，他会发现是集团成员倒下了，而不是Magnus。  
  
直到他听见一声肯定不是来自他朋友的歇斯底里的笑声。

> “什么？你觉得他会想要来一些更变态的玩法吗？”Magnus脸上的淘气笑容扩大开来，“好吧，他能用任何他想要的方式拥有我。”  
>    
>  “操你，Bane，你就是故意的。”  
>    
>  Magnus耸了耸肩，看起来似乎对自己很满意。

年长的Lightwood在Raphael还没能到达屋顶的边缘前转过身，他的弓拉开并精确对准了Raphael的胸口，但让他停下的不是这个，而是Alec的眼神。  
  
恐惧和愤怒混杂的黑暗风暴，还有 - 噢。  
  
_谁能猜到这个呢？_  
  
Raphael露出一个假笑，亮出他的尖牙直到它们反射出一道光，“错误的目标，Lightwood先生。”  
  
Alec眯起眼睛，目光徘徊了一秒，然后把箭向下移动对准另一个自己。  
  
箭安静地飞了出去。  
  
  
9.  
没有什么会比这更糟糕了，Magnus确定。  
  
他以为自己了解黑暗，毕竟出生于它，但这次带给他全新的体验。  
  
这次它从内在侵蚀，先将你耗尽，再将你抽干，最后只给你剩下了骨头，保护着已经彻底破碎、面目全非的心脏。  
  
Alec还在说话。  
  
Magnus能听见他的声音，听清他在说什么很难，他已无法集中注意，并且坦白地说，他已经失去了动力。  
  
环在他喉咙上的手终于松开，然后彻底离开他的皮肤。  
  
疼痛还是留下了，某种程度上比他听到的废话更有存在感。  
  
当他向后退去靠在墙上慢慢滑下时，没有人阻拦他。不可思议的是这时竟没有一把天使之剑抵在他的胸口，但再想想，他现在还有什么威胁呢？毫无。就连他们周围的火焰都慢慢熄灭了，就算Magnus很想重新燃起致命的大火，他也知道自己的极限。  
  
该死，他几乎无法透过青肿的喉咙正常呼吸，更别提保持眼睛睁开。  
  
周围的暗光开始变得模糊，他身下的地面开始慢慢倾斜。  
  
_还不行，_ Bane， _还不行。_  
  
Magnus强迫自己睁开眼睛，抬起它们直视上方的男人，绝望地寻找任何悔恨的痕迹。他对上还是一样冰冷的眼睛和坚定的神情，一堵硬墙，没有其他情绪。身下的地面不出所料得没有因此震动，尽管他仿佛感觉到了一样。  
  
Magnus想吐。  
  
在这一刻他没有看到任何更糟的结果，也没有听到。  
  
事实上，可能他们中没有一个人听见它的到来。  
  
一根黑箭快速安静地飞来，以致命的准确性穿破Alec的喉咙。  
  
在这瞬间一切都停止了，直到Alec睁大眼睛，血液喷涌而出。血无处不在，真的无处不在，Magnus所能看到的只有红色，非常多的红色。  
  
那是可怕的安静，Magnus脑内充斥着炙热的白噪音，打碎了他的每一丝理性。他无法思考，无法发声，无法呼吸。  
  
他听见遥远的尖叫声从某处传来，蓝色火焰再次飞舞在他的周围，狂野且明亮。(Magnus隐约知道这声音来自于他自己，他的喉咙和肺部正因此作痛。)  
  
他奇迹般地找到足够的力量和平衡把自己移到Alec身边，膝盖在沥青路上摩擦着，他试图去强迫自己的魔法进入手掌下抽搐的身体，但远远不够 - 他无法做到，在毒药把他搞得一团糟的情况下。  
  
Alec喘不过气了，窒息在他自己的血液里，暗红色的液体迅速不断地从伤口中倾泻而出，Alec无法呼吸 -  
  
_\- 我也一样。_  
  
这就像再次经历一遍Ragnor的死亡，但某种程度上更糟，因为这是Alec而Alec不应该死，不应该在现在，不应该像这样，并且决不应该因Magnus而死。  
  
“Alec，Alec，Alec - 你他妈敢，Alexander。”他嘶哑的声音重复着Alec的名字，视野的边缘因压力再次开始变淡，但他继续用力，血染的指尖发出轻柔的蓝色烟雾。  
  
因为他一旦停下，就意味着一切都结束了。  
  
_一切已经结束了，_ Magnus脑海里理性的那部分毫无帮助地低语。  
  
他忽视来自脑内的黑暗之音，就像他忽视生命慢慢离开了Alec的身体，只留下空洞的双眼和张开的嘴唇。  
  
_不，你不能死，不能——_  
  
有东西狠狠击中他的身侧，把他撞开。  
  
Magnus一边喘气试图强迫氧气回到他的肺里，一边把眼里的灰尘眨掉。肋骨间被刺穿的疼痛几乎没有让他慢下来，他尝试召唤出足够的魔法把攻击者送进炼狱，或是至少把他送去巷子的另一边。  
  
他不够快。  
  
世界再次转动起来，他被一个年轻男人粗暴地推倒在地，男人有一双狂怒的灰色眼睛，丑陋的冷笑扭曲在他的脸上，一只湿冷的手环上他的喉咙，有东西狠狠击中了他受伤的那侧。  
  
尖叫从没能离开Magnus的肺部，环在他喉咙上的手确保这一点，他能听到的只有骨头的响亮破裂声，一切都变成了白色。  
  
几秒钟的麻木，紧接而来的是炙热的疼痛。  
  
这比他记忆中的更加痛苦。  
  
_杀了我，_ 他想，舌头尝到血液的铁锈味道， _现在杀了我，不然我会找到你，把你整个世界烧成灰烬。_  
  
握住他气管的手更紧了。  
  
Magnus等待着失去意识的那刻到来，从他缺氧的感觉和周围世界再次开始消失的样子来看，那很接近了，能量正迅速地离开他的身体。  
  
但不，去到极乐之境没有发生。  
  
反而是压在他身上的身体被残忍地揭开。  
  
他设法睁开眼睛，正好看到那个男人被一道锋利的蓝光撞到墙上，在那之后，在他的身体还没能接触到地面之前，一根箭直接刺穿了他的左眼窝。Magnus扭头看见模糊的身影，但他们移动的太快，他无法看清。  
  
Magnus试图集中模糊的视线，但被扭曲的脖子引发了席卷全身的反胃感，所以他迅速把目光从那个高大影子上移开，痛苦地为灼烧的肺部吸入一口气。  
  
Alec依然躺在地上，大约十步远，一动不动。  
  
Magbus小心地站起来，一只手蜷缩在身侧，自发地保护骨折了的胸腔。身侧的疼痛越来越难以忍受，但Magnus费劲地想搞明白这是否比他心口的疼痛更糟(-还有心痛是怎么做到比断骨更疼的，他还是无法理解。)  
  
他的手掌擦过潮湿粗糙的地面，他设法站了起来，几乎是蹒跚前行 - 整个世界危险地摇摆着 - 但他咬紧牙专注于困难的呼吸上。  
  
_吸，呼，忽视疼痛。  
_  
那根箭依然从Alec的喉咙中伸出，整个景象是那么不真实，Mganus直到现在才开始明白。  
  
Alexander死了，这是他无法挽回的，Alexander死了，这是他无法修复的，就像他无法救回Ragnor一样。  
  
Magnus想要哭，或者尖叫。  
  
他想要蜷缩在那具尸体边，抱紧他直到他变冷。他想要释放他的一切，将整座城市烧毁。他想要撕裂所有参与进来的人，把他们的肌肉从骨骼上扯下，看着他们哭嚎至死。  
  
但他知道这一切都无法减轻痛苦。  
  
他摇晃着走了两步后跪下，颤抖的手朝Alec伸去，他听不见任何声音，听不见自己刺耳的呼吸，也听不见身后安静的脚步声。  
  
两条强壮的胳膊环上他的腰部，擦过肋骨时他发出了一声痛苦的喘息，腰间的把握立即温和了些，但还是一直把他从Alec的尸体边拉开。  
  
Magnus亮出牙齿发出咒骂，忽视自己试图脱身带来的眩晕疼痛。足够激怒他的是，身后的身体完全没有让步，腰间的紧握是温和的，但同时比钢铁还坚固，坚决地环在他的胯骨和腹部上。  
  
又是一个拿非利人。  
  
_为什么？_ Magnus边想边将死去的集团成员收进视野里，他们散布在冰冷的地面，躺在自己的血上。  
  
为什么他还没死？该死，为什么他不是第一个被箭穿过脑袋的？这个拿非利人究竟是哪一边的，他杀死了所有的暗影猎人，不论是圣廷的还是集团的成员，但让他活了下来？  
  
Magnus扭动着，在围绕着他腹部的前臂上猛抓，他不知道为什么去到Alec尸体旁的的需求如此强烈。  
  
湿热的呼吸抵在他耳旁 - Magnus意识到这个男人正在说话。但他什么都听不到，无法透过他脑内炙热的白噪音，无法透过当他被拖过血腥巷子时涌入耳部的血液。  
  
他在说什么并不重要，Magnus决定，他尝试专注于剩下的魔法。  
  
因为他将要开始杀戮，他将要把这个男人撕碎，毁灭他直到他面目全非。将黑暗之光全部燃烧殆尽，直到他和Alec毫无生机的眼睛一样空洞。  
  
或者直到他被天使之剑刺穿喉咙。  
  
无论哪个先到来。  
  
他腰间的手向上滑动，再次碰到他受伤的肋骨，Magnus发出痛苦的咕哝声，疼痛立即在胸部和身侧传播开来，让他感觉到眩晕且无法呼吸。  
  
_集中，_ 他强迫自己，但允许自己合上眼睛。  
  
_来吧。_  
  
不受控制的火花在他们周围缓慢地咝咝作响，当Magnus睁开眼时，他的整个身体都在颤抖。他的视觉是模糊的，边缘渐渐出现黑色，这次之后他将失去知觉，他知道。  
  
这是他唯一的机会。  
  
希望也是他需要的唯一一个。  
  
当那双强有力的手把他推到水泥墙上时，他能感觉到电流穿过他的脊柱。  
  
这次撞击没有那么用力，但也让他可怜地喘着气，反胃感再次席卷全身，这次来得加倍厉害。他感到嘴唇麻木，双手湿冷， _所以这就是死亡的感觉..._  
  
Magnus用力闭上眼，试图和墙贴的更近，远离把他禁锢在这里的身体，仿佛他能逃开一样。  
  
魔法再次脱离了他的控制，散入周围的稀薄空气里，近，但够不到。  
  
他失去了这次机会。  
  
他身后的墙开始在不受控制的魔法下裂开，水泥粉碎成灰。  
  
说来也怪，Magnus以前从未中过毒，只喝醉过，他无法将这种可怕的失控感和酒精带来的愉快相比较。  
  
这个男人的一只宽大手掌沉重地放在他腰间，另一手紧紧握住Magnus的右手手腕，把它压在正逐渐分解的墙体上，Magnus眨眼一次，两次，模糊的视觉终于变得清晰，而且 -  
  
\- 不。  
  
他向后退缩，头骨痛苦地撞在硬面上。  
  
Magnus只能盯着他，心在胸腔里颤动，因为无论这是什么 - 这是谁 - 这都不是真的。不过几分钟前他亲眼目睹了Alec的死亡，这不可能是真的，这不可能，这不 - 也许他产生了幻觉？也是是毒药的副作用？  
  
但上帝，那对锐利的眼睛太过于真实了。  
  
“- 是我 - 是我，看见老天的份上，Magnus，是我，停下——”  
  
Alec的眼睛里混杂着绝望、如释重负和当他工作时总带着的深度集中。他的声音 - 现在Magnus终于能听见了 - 低沉沙哑，比平时更深刻。  
  
Magnus想要从他的嘴唇上把他的话吃掉，只是因为他从未想到还能再次听到这个声音。  
  
Alec前额皱起，下巴紧绷，他看起来像是处于痛苦之中，“Mags，拜托，你需要冷静下来——”  
  
但Magnus不能，为什么Alec不懂？他无法控制，也无法运用，无法做任何事。  
  
“那不是你，”Magnus从干燥的唇间挤出几个词，一个奇怪的、哽咽的声音出现在空气中，他意识到是他自己的笑声，或是一个空洞的回声，“那不是你，那不是——”  
  
“变形魔，”Alec打断他，“那是个变形魔，你能看出不同，这才是我——”  
  
“那它为什么没有变回来？”Magnus质问道，声音在句子最后颤抖。他浅浅吸了口气，驱赶不断想要把他拖向深渊的疼痛，他不确定还能支撑自己破碎的身体多久。  
  
沉重的疲惫感开始席卷全身，骨头变得更重。  
  
他感到困惑，头部痛苦地抽动，他尝试去搞清眼前这团乱麻，他想要相信，他极其想要相信眼前这个迷人的男人，但另一个迷人的男人正躺在十步远的地方 - 血在冰冷坚硬的地面上流干 - 所有Magnus能想到的只有 _它们总是会变回来。_  
  
“- 没有变回来。”他发现自己在重复这句话。  
  
这是事实，变形魔总是在死后变回原形，恶魔无法在死后保持屏障。  
  
Alec靠得更近了，近到Magnus能看见他深色眼眸里的每一道阴影，近到嘴唇能感受到对方呼吸的热度。好吧，不管这个Alec是真是假，Magnus想要抚平他额头上的纹路，带走所有深深烙印在这美丽五官上的痛苦。  
  
“我保证我会解释，”Alec粗声说，他用自己高大的身体将Magnus靠紧在墙上，Magnus憎恨这个动作让他感觉到有多安全和熟悉，因为这都不是真的，这不是他，“等我们一到家我就给你解释一切，但现在 - 现在，Magnus，我需要你相信我。”  
  
Magnus闭上眼睛，他想说‘好’，他真的想，全身心都想。  
  
当突如其来的手指爱抚过他下巴的曲线时，他几乎畏缩了。因练箭而长着老茧的指尖温柔地划过他的喉咙，小心翼翼，轻如羽毛般， _充满爱意，_ Magnus的胸口开始因为全新的理由而感到疼痛。  
  
“你没有睡过米开朗琪罗。”  
  
Magnus睁开眼睛，完全没有预料到这句话的出现。  
  
Alec在他能消化之前继续，声音透着绝望：“你的年纪不够大。”  
  
Alec的手 - 那只不在抚摸Magnus脸庞和喉咙的 - 放开了他的手腕，Magnus直到现在才发觉自己颤抖得有多厉害，他立即想念来自Alec的触碰。  
  
“你睡觉时喜欢穿着那些黄色的小短裤，我认为它们很可怕，但你穿什么都好看。”Alec的嘴唇游离在Magnus的太阳穴上，他的声音沙哑，“如果你要养猫，你会给它起名叫Chairman Meow，如果你要问我的话，我会说这实在是荒唐。”  
  
“才不是，”Magnus勉强说道，还是喘不过气，“那才独一无二。”  
  
他不确定是否真的感受到Alec的嘴唇短暂地抵在他额头上露出一个微笑，然后在那里印下温柔一吻。  
  
“我想的是Charlie，”Alec继续说，“但你说那——”  
  
“无聊，”Magnus挤出一个词，忽视剧痛的左肺，“太容易猜到。”  
  
“别说话，傻瓜。”Alec恼火地皱起眉头，或者更像是担忧，也许都有，“天啊，Mags...”  
  
希望开始失控地在Magnus心中绽放，他想抑制住，他想理性地思考，因为他无法再一次承受痛苦和失望，他真的不能。  
  
“求你，”Alec的嘴唇划过Magnus的颧骨，他轻声说，“我不知道他们还有多少人，如果你继续反抗我，我们就很难保护你。”  
  
他的行为举止像Alec，确凿无疑，  
  
他说话像Alec。  
  
他闻起来像Alec。  
  
他动起来也像Alec。  
  
这些东西很难被复制。  
  
Magnus屈服了，肾上腺素逐渐消失，来自身侧和肺部的疼痛猛烈地不可抵抗地加剧着，每一次呼吸都带来两倍的灼烧感。  
  
Alec的手指插在他的头发里，把它们弄乱，Magnus试图告诉他不要彻底毁了他的发型，但他已经说不出话来，他也想警告Alec自己可能会吐，但他的大脑一片空白，他的舌头无法组织出任何语句，至少不是能让人听懂的。  
  
“嘘，别说话...”  
  
Magnus疼痛的肌肉里还剩下的所有力气立刻消失了，他开始靠着墙向下滑去。他没有接触到地面，感谢Alec的手，紧紧抓牢了他的腋下。  
  
“没事了，我抓住你了。”  
  
这些话让他感到如此安全，这真是令人担忧。  
  
  
10.  
_没事了，我抓住你了。  
  
我抓住你了。_  
  
这是当那双金色眼睛合上，身体瘫软在他怀里时Alec唯一能说的，唯一能重复的。  
  
_没事了，我抓住你了。  
_  
但他没有。  
  
如果他有，Magnus从一开始就不会出现在那里，他不会靠在冰冷的墙上失控地颤抖，拼命呼吸，喉咙上留下手指形状的瘀痕。他会在公寓里安全熟睡，而不是在那个黑暗巷子里，眼神模糊困惑，昂贵外套被撕破了边缘。  
  
_对不起，我现在抓住你了，我保证。_  
  
Alec的后脑开始隐隐作痛，他试图放松脖子和肩膀来防止它变得更糟，至少还有些事是他可以预防的。  
  
杀戮的欲望依然强烈，甚至直到现在还在他的皮肤下燃烧 - 几乎过了一小时 - 他正坐在Magnus的特大号床上，将他上半身赤裸的身体搂在怀里，看着Catarina在伤口上方缓慢地移动着她灵活的手指，压倒性的担忧是他这一刻唯一更加强烈的情绪。  
  
Magnus在他怀里看上去是陌生的渺小易碎，可怕的静止不动，完全失去了平日的活力。  
  
Alec咽下口水，抚过Magnus浓密的头发，里面有些打结(也许是因为发胶？)，所以Alec极小心地避免拉扯到它们。他的另一只手放在Magnus的胸口，就在锋利的锁骨下方。感受到他手掌下的平坦胸部正在稳定地起伏是极其能让人镇静下来的，心跳和Magnus浅浅的呼吸声保持着同一节奏。  
  
你会没事的，你必须没事。  
  
Alec的目光游走在Magnus紧闭的眼睛和青肿的胸腔间，偶尔看一下Catarina聚精会神的脸。他有些不情愿联系她，不信任把Magnus的性命交给他从未见过的人，尽管她和Magnus成为朋友的时间可能比他的生命更长。  
  
他可能有一点偏见，有本事起诉他。  
  
“这还需要一点时间，”Catarina低声说，她指尖的皮肤变成了蓝色，屏障随着她的魔法纯粹集中于治愈上而悄悄溜走，“他的肺部被骨头刺穿了。”  
  
Alec再次咽下口水，停下手上的动作，折断的骨头在Magbus胸腔下方的凹陷处依旧清晰可见。  
  
“但你能治好，对吗？”他悄声问。  
  
Catarina抬起眼睛对上Alec，她的声音是平静的，但带着一点紧张，“当然，只不过要多花一点时间和精力，普通的骨头更容易被治愈。”  
  
Alec急忙点头，他的手指继续埋进Magnus的黑发里。  
  
“别担心，”Catarina继续说，这次更加温和，“他跟看上去一样坚强，他会没事的。”  
  
Alec知道这句话是为了安慰他，但那些温和的保证如果起了什么用的话，也只是让他的胃部被捏紧成一个结，因为现在的Magnus看上去一点都不坚强。  
  
他看起来脆弱易碎，并且过于年轻。  
  
一些他从未想过能用来描绘Magnus的词。  
  
噢，Magnus是强大的，这点毋庸置疑。即使他有些偏女性化的表情和习惯，Magnus也从不是柔弱的，他脖子的每一处弯折和手腕的每一次旋转都充满了沉着准确的力量。Alec也知道他仅仅瞥见过Magnus的一小部分能力，但强大不代表无敌，永生不代表无法死去。  
  
Alec咬紧下巴，长着老茧的大拇指划过Magnus的颧骨，黑色睫毛轻微颤抖着，但也仅是如此，那双带着强烈眼神的眼睛还是没有睁开，令Alec十分失望。  
  
他不确定哪种情况更糟，是看到Magnus睁大眼睛，疯狂又恐惧，还是完全闭紧。  
  
Alec看了眼钟，早上7:27。  
  
太阳已经升起，透过拉上的窗帘，朦胧且平静，让他想到所有那些温暖的早晨，醒来时有一个还睡着的巫师把鼻子埋在他颈间。  
  
“我只是搞不懂。”他轻声说，几乎听不见。  
  
他已经想过了，一次又一次，从每一个有可能的视角出发，他的大脑里充满了推测，他还没有推翻任何一个，但也没有一个结论是合理的。  
  
“为什么是他？”他问道，声音粗哑，“为什么费这么大劲只为抓住他？”  
  
这讲不通，这不是草率的绑架和谋杀，这是仔细的策划，每个小细节都被雕琢得完美。  
  
他们知道Valentine还在尝试天使和恶魔之血的混合，但用足够的天使血液创造一个Alec的替身，让他能使用六翼天使之剑，并且表现得足够可信，来骗Magnus上当，这决不是一个容易的过程。  
  
所以问题来了：Magnus拥有什么？  
  
是什么让Valentine如此渴望得到？  
  
遗失的圣杯不应该是集团目前的首要目标吗？  
  
“恐怕这不是我的强项，”Catarina慢慢回答，她的脸色比刚才更加苍白，但在她永生不老的眼睛里燃起一种新的情绪，很明显她也深深关心着Magnus，“但我知道战争就是他们永远先拿领袖下刀，砍掉蛇头。这在某种程度上很愚蠢，因为永远会有新人接替，蛇不会永远无头...”她的声音逐渐低了下来。  
  
Alec皱眉：“Magnus不是——”  
  
“我只是用了一种比喻，”她澄清说，“他绝对是大局里的重要一部分，是能让Valentine感觉到威胁的人，你也一样，我认为。”  
  
Alec眯起眼睛，他几乎疲惫得不想争论，但她的话让他不安。  
  
她错了，一定是。  
  
他了解这点，Magnus的确是高级巫师，但他自己已经足够低调，努力不引起任何不必要的注意 - 目前Valentine不可能把他视作威胁，但她声音里的确定让他开始怀疑这点。  
  
“不，”他慢慢地说，“这不可能，Magnus甚至没有公开反对集团。”  
  
他能感觉到坐在房间另一头的Izzy轻微向前倾了倾身。  
  
“我不是说他正在他的可爱小沙发上领导一些高级人士叛变，不是这样的，”Catarina露出疲惫的微笑，“我的意思是他拥有的影响力可能比我们认为的更大。”  
  
“比如？”Alec脱口问道。  
  
Catarina小心地斜过脑袋，她的表情依然温和，但她眼里的某些东西变了。她的目光开始搜索、评估，Alec不知道她想要找到什么，也许她找到了，因为不久后她低头看向Magnus裸露的身体，并开口继续。  
  
“人们会谈论，Alec。”她的声音很轻，“他们衡量谁可以依靠，谁可以跟随，而Magnus赢得了很多人的信任和尊重。许多暗影魅族，不光是巫师，都追随着他，他被认为是非常可靠的。”  
  
Izzy选择在这时开口，她的眼神锐利，她的口吻有过之而无不及，从某种奇怪的角度来说，她的开火让他感到安慰。  
  
“那又如何？据我所知他并没有汇集起一支暗影魅族大军，他的存在目前对Valentine没有威胁，所以为什么要花费如此多资源只为——”  
  
“噢，但他是的，”Catarina对她说，然后把强烈的目光转移回Alec身上，“你也一样。”  
  
巫师并不神秘， _不神秘才怪，_ Alec边想边回以注视。担忧和缺乏睡眠已经把他推到边缘地带，这些模糊的隐喻只让他感到更加恼火，为什么她就不能直接说出想说的话，而不是非要如此神秘。  
  
他保持安静，绝大部分是为了不让自己说出一些事后后悔的话。就像他预料到的那样，Catarina不久后继续下去。  
  
“Valentine现在最不想看到的就是圣廷和暗影魅族联合在一起，他想要分散我们，让我们彼此提防，互不信任，这样他才能继续控制局面。”  
  
虽然Alec同意这点，但他无法把Magnus和这个联系起来，尤其是和他自己。一项有历史的 - 或者崭新的联盟 - 不应该让集团如此担心，毕竟Magnus在Alec出生前就开始为纽约学院提供帮助。  
  
“他不是我们和暗影魅族的唯一联系，”Alec问道，“所以，为什么是现在？为什么是我们？”  
  
_为什么是他？_  
  
“对，”Catarina说，“但我想我们都会同意其他的联系不像你们这样。”  
  
她的话钻进Alec的皮肤，他已经向选择Magnus带来的后果妥协，接受父母的不赞同，圣廷的不赞同，但这 - 这是不同的，因为他们从未面对过这样的威胁。  
  
Alec在Magnus的胸膛上张开手指。  
  
“这并不意味着什么，”他说，“圣廷甚至不站在我们这边。”  
  
“让我们稍微推测下，嗯？”Catarina没有抬起头，“举个例子，假设一位高级巫师开始和一个暗影猎人走得很近，他信任他，更近一步说他甚至爱他...”Alec忽视掉她声音里安静的警告，“你不能说这没有任何影响。”  
  
Alec专心地盯着她：“你知道的非常多。”  
  
他讨厌Catarina露出的那抹微笑，那是一种你会给那些让人觉得可爱又觉得好笑的愚蠢孩童的笑容。  
  
“也许你靠得太近，无法客观地看事情，Alexander。”她暗示道。  
  
Alec咬紧牙齿，他不知道她是在恐吓他，还是并不了解她的话会有什么影响，无论什么原因，她都没有任何权利那样称呼他。  
  
“所以他们才选择在室外，”Izzy突然说，恍然大悟，“靠近吸血鬼俱乐部的地方，他们希望有人会看到。”  
  
“你能想象到那样的后果，”Catarina低声说，“你们两个构建的一切都会崩塌。”  
  
Alec摇头，不，这不是背后的原因，这不能是。  
  
但它合情合理。  
  
至少比他早先的推测更说得通。  
  
他尝试去想出任何其他可能的动机，尝试去找到和这一样合理的解释。因为如果他做不到，就意味着Alec是Magnus被攻击的最终原因，这就意味着他再次没能保护好最爱的人。  
  
“事实上我也没有遇到过任何对我们关系感到特别高兴的暗影魅族。”他安静地说，找不到任何更好的反对论据。  
  
“人们总是抱怨改变，但他们最不想要的就是回到过去。”Catarina安静地回答他，“但这就是它，Lightwood先生，一个改变。”  
  
Alec把目光从Catarina身上移开，他看向Magnus紧闭的眼睛，到他鼻子的弧线和上唇间的小窝，他能感觉到自己的手指正贴着温暖的皮肤颤抖。  
  
他憎恨这一切有多合理，布鲁克林的高级巫师被他自己的男友谋杀，一个拿非利人。  
  
所有对于圣约的尊重将烟消云散。  
  
“或者当然有可能我是错的，没准这只是为了分散注意力，只是随机袭击。”Catarina随意地说，她挺直后背，手指弯曲。  
  
一声清脆的嘎吱声把Alec和Isabelle都吓了一跳，Magnus的脊柱从床上轻微拱起，当他张开的双唇间出现轻微的声响时Alec屏住了呼吸。  
  
Alec几乎期待那双深色眼睛会轻颤着睁开，当它们没有时他迅速咽下了苦涩的失望。  
  
但他的呼吸变得更简单，更深。  
  
Alec又看了一眼Magnus的伤口，注意到骨折处的凹陷已经消失了，和大部分淤青一起。  
  
“他会没事的。”Catarina轻声重复。  
  
Alec第一次真的相信她。  
  
  
11.

> “这太愚蠢了，不，抱歉，这简直是自我牺牲般的愚蠢！”  
>    
>  “Raphael...”Magnus叹了口气，从门边走开。  
>    
>  “不，Magnus，到如今你应该是所有人中最有脑子的那个，一个拿非利人？说真的？”Raphael几乎咆哮着走进门。Magnus知道他是好意，但这并不能平缓那刻薄话语引起的刺痛。“不管你为他们做过什么，他们都不会为你牺牲自己，唯一能保护你的只有你自己。”  
>    
>  “你不相信他会为我留下。”Magnus几乎若无其事地说道，他把杯子举到嘴边。  
>    
>  “不，他也许现在想要这个，但三年之后呢？四年？等一切结束后又会是我和Catarina来帮你收拾残局。”  
>    
>  Magnus挤出一个笑容，“好吧，你不一直是如此乐观的小阳光吗，亲爱的。”他讽刺道，然后转过身去倒满杯子。  
>    
>  “你只会让自己受伤。”  
>    
>  “我是个大男孩了，Raphael。”  
>    
>  “但似乎一点也不明智。”  
>    
>  Magnus翻了个白眼。  
>    
>  沉默在那之后蔓延开来，几乎是不舒服的，但Magnus不准备结束它。  
>    
>  “我想说你会听Ragnor的，”最终Raphael轻声说，“但我知道你比那更加顽固。”

  
  
12.  
Catarina大约花了五十分钟来治愈Magnus被刺穿的肺部、断裂的肋骨和大多数伤口以及瘀痕，尽管Alec相信她能做到最好，他也感谢Izzy决定留下来陪他们一起。  
  
(Raphael离开得很早，另一件Alec感谢的事情，他讨厌那集中在自己身上的冰冷审视的目光。)  
  
然而Izzy的存在安抚了他发热的神经，在他感觉快到临界点时默默支撑着他，如果没有她，他可能就崩溃了。  
  
主要因为担忧让他彻底的精疲力尽。  
  
它有效地消耗着他的精力，不曾给他焦躁的精神和身体一点点喘息的时间。它混在厚重的空气里随着他每一次呼吸滑进肺里，像癌细胞一样扩散，等待他投降，等待他被消耗殆尽。  
  
“他会没事的。”Izzy在某一刻轻声对他说，深色的眼睛看向他。  
  
她强烈的目光几乎让人无法承受。  
  
_他看起来像没事吗，IZ？  
  
对你来说他的样子像没事吗？_  
  
他没有大声喊出任何紧张的想法，某种程度上因为她是他妹妹，但主要还是他已经累得争论不动了，总之把力气花在没必要的地方是毫无意义的。  
  
所以他保持安静，紧闭双唇，假装他的胸口没有因尖叫的欲望作痛。  
  
他甚至不确定为何自己的反应如此激烈，又不是说Magnus快死了，他只是肺部受伤加上骨折，还有一些中毒的后遗症。见鬼，他这些年曾经历过Izzy和Jace情况更糟的时候，又不是说他以前从未担心的要命过，这次的恐惧和愤怒在任何方面对于他来说都不是全新的体验。  
  
情况有可能更糟，糟糕的多得多。  
  
所以为什么他无法呼吸？为什么他感觉到皮肤拉紧在骨头上，太紧以至于变薄？为什么他无法阻止自己固执的心不断伤害已经淤青的肋骨？为什么他无法控制试图从他胸口爬出的野兽？  
  
这心情在Catarina完工后才缓和了一点，在金色的皮肤回归光滑无暇之后，在大多数深色瘀伤消失之后。  
  
那也是Alec犯了致命错误的一刻。  
  
他开始希望。  
  
他记得曾听过一句话，‘悲观主义者从来不会失望’，也许是他父亲说的？Alec记不清了，灰色的声音和无法看清的脸庞存留在他脑海深处。充满智慧的话语，能轻松地用在任务里，甚至也适用于人生。  
  
永远做好最坏的打算，因为希望会在一切发生前就将你杀死，在任何毒药和刀剑之前。  
  
所以他知道在这种情况下抱有希望是多么天真冒险，在这种听天由命的情况下，但他还是这么做了。  
  
他开始全心全意地希望，因为这有帮助。  
  
这缓解了他胸口的紧张，让他能够呼吸。他用手抚过Magnus身侧刚被治愈的皮肤，想着最糟糕的情况已经过去了。  
  
后见之明无疑会有报应。  
  
因为没有最低谷这回事，事情总是会变得更糟。  
  
Catarina正在解释她使用的几种不常见草药的益处，Magnus决定在这时第一次醒来。他只是非常短暂地恢复了意识，但Alec没有从中得到任何安慰，反而他憎恨每一秒钟。  
  
整个过程以轻微的不均匀的呼吸迅速转变成摇摇欲坠的喘气声开始，然后Magnus睁开了眼睛。  
  
这景象让Alec胃里一紧，那漆黑猫眼般的瞳孔并不是以往的裂缝形状，而是又大又暗，金色的薄圈围绕在周围，他看起来像是嗑了药，因为中毒或突然惊醒产生的肾上腺素，Alec不确定，也许都有。  
  
就像这还不能让Alec感到足够恐慌似的，Magnus开始在他怀里虚弱地抽搐，他扭动着，战栗的身体想要逃走。在那一刻Alec的理智完全抛弃了他，他把巫师紧紧抱在怀里，心跳因恐慌而持续加速。  
  
当Magnus开始干呕时情况变得极度糟糕，他暂时失明的眼睛里闪着泪光。  
  
“这里，这里——”Catarina拿着一个垃圾桶来到他们跟前，催促Alec让Magnus坐得更直。  
  
Alec颤抖的双手照做了，他拉起Magnus让他更好得靠在自己的胸膛上。Magnus浑身发抖，差点打翻了垃圾桶，他又干呕了几次，只吐出一点胃液和胃酸，他手上的血管几乎变成黑色，他的皮肤在Alec出汗的手掌下发烫。  
  
_呼吸，_ Alec试着提醒自己， _如果你晕过去就没法帮他了，呼吸。_  
  
他的手紧紧握在Magnus身体两侧，咬紧牙听着Magnus往面前的桶内排空胃里的一切，但基本什么都吐不出来。他真希望可以把这些声音屏蔽在外，因为每一声剧烈的干呕和咳嗽在这个安静的屋子里都显得过于痛苦，Magnus每一次颤抖的呼吸都残忍地提醒着Alec自己有多无能为力。  
  
“Magnus。”在他的呕吐平息后，Catarina用手指抬起Magnus的下巴。  
  
“拜托，帮女孩子一个忙。”她轻声说，把一杯水送到他的嘴边。  
  
Magnus没有睁开眼睛，但他还是照做了。  
  
“很好，现在吐出来。”  
  
Magnus没有吐，水直接从他的唇间倾泻出来，他瘫软在Alec怀里。  
  
_呼吸。_  
  
新的问题在那之后开始，Catarina没有制作出任何解药来减缓毒药的影响，她甚至不能再次唤醒Magnus。事实上她甚至也无法鉴别出Magnus到底被注射了何种药物，这让Alec非常恼火。  
  
“我必须在情况变得更糟前检查样品。”她说，她灵活的手指间有四瓶血样，Alec过了一会儿才明白她的意思。  
  
“你要走了？”  
  
“这里并没有我需要的设备，是不是？”她疲倦地说。她明显比几小时前更加苍白，黑眼圈出现在疲惫的眼睛下，Alec想知道她上一次睡觉是什么时候。  
  
_你不能走，_ 他差点就脱口而出，Catarina是唯一知道该怎么做的人，她现在不能离开。  
  
“他的重要器官都没事，”她迅速说道，也许读懂了Alec的表情，“他现在不处于任何危急的情况下。”  
  
Izzy和Catarina都盯着他，Alec咽下口水，生硬地点了点头。  
  
“你必须明白，就算我能鉴别出毒药，也有可能无法做出解药。”她小心翼翼地说，“更重要的一点是：你必须明白就算没有解药，他也会好起来，只是慢一点。当他的身体准备好了，他就会醒来。”  
  
对于Alec来说，她听起来像是不相信能成功一样。  
  
从本质上来说，这意味着Magnus必须自己承受到药物失效。  
  
尽管她看起来非常疲惫，Alec还是想要继续逼她。 _查找你的书籍，重读你的文献，找到方法，任何东西，求你。_  
  
但如此要求她是不公平的，她已经做了这么多，Alec对此有着无止境的感激。只是他感到可怕的无助，看见Magnus这样，但他除了等待以外什么都做不了。  
  
他会等待，如果必须要等的话。只是等待等于无事可做，无事可做意味着独自一人窒息在自己的想法里。如果他没有感觉到每一秒钟都被延伸，每一分钟都像五分钟一样漫长，就会好受很多。  
  
Catarina给了他们最后的指导，然后创建出传送门离开了公寓。  
  
那之后是可怕的安静。  
  
Izzy和Alec都没有说话。  
  
她几乎有点警惕着他。  
  
Alec忽视了这点，就像他忽视了拿起弓离开这里的冲动。离开这扇门，离开这可恶的城市，一直跑，直到腿疼，直到膝盖颤抖，在即使有符文的前提下。忘记一切，除了箭在手指下的粗糙感，除了一次又一次拉起和释放的安慰感。  
  
但他留下了，因为Magnus和麻木的狩猎根本不是一道选择题。  
  
他忙着用焦躁不安的手指划过Magnus的浓密头发，划过裸露锁骨的简洁线条，划过赤裸的肩膀。  
  
像这样，Magnus似乎更加不真实，Alec不确定是为什么。  
  
也许他看起来更像个凡人，更脆弱。他会流血，他在外力太大时会骨折，但他身体里还是留下了一些高不可攀的东西，让他承受住每粒对准他的子弹。  
  
_你是艺术品，_ Alec发现自己在想，然后意识到这个比喻有多贴切。  
  
由碎片做成，锋利、迷人、捉摸不透。  
  
也许现在他能更好地理解那些艺术品收藏家了，当然让每个人都有机会看到那些出自人手的美丽作品是合理的，但如果能够独享，那就完全不同了。知道那是私人所有的，知道它所展现出的一切感觉都是为了你。  
  
Alec当然知道他不是第一个像这样拥有Magnus的人。他的皮肤被旧时的太阳亲吻，他的肺里承载过不同年代的空气。Magnus既是历史，又无疑将是未来的一部分，和时间混合成一体。但现在 - 现在他只属于Alec。  
  
这是一个危险的、充满占有欲的念头，但令人惊讶的是，这并没有多吓到Alec。  
  
也许他早已熟悉了这种感觉。  
  
这只是比他原本的高度保护欲更强烈、更扭曲。他不需要任何人来告诉他，他在这方面有多强势。他是长兄，保护、照顾别人是他的天性。他非常熟悉这种紧迫的感觉，愤怒浮在表面只为了压下深深的忧虑。  
  
他对Magnus的感觉并不完全一样，但有着相似的基底。那种感觉混杂着保护欲、占有欲，和其它十种他还没准备好消化的感情。  
  
其中最强烈的是杀戮的冲动。  
  
这是出乎意料的，热流和黑暗在他的皮肤下燃烧，像疾病一般。也许Magnus就有这种能激发他所有可能情绪的能力。  
  
而且那不是一种转瞬即逝的冲动。  
  
他会再次杀戮。  
  
如果那几个集团成员和他自己病态扭曲的替身再次站在他面前，他会那么做，立刻，毫不犹豫。  
  
最糟糕的是？他很可能会从中得到某种病态的快感。他会花费时间，把它刻在他们的皮肤上，让他们尖叫直到躺在自己的血泊中；他会朝他们耳中咆哮，所以当他们咽下最后一口气时，听到的是： _没有人，可以碰，属于他的东西。_  
  
这种被激发出的恶毒本性可能不太健康，Alec考虑要跟Izzy谈谈这个。  
  
他没能来得及，因为Magnus决定再次醒来。  
  
第二次和第一次完全不一样，它地覆天翻。  
  
  
13.

> 多年以后母亲的脸已经在他记忆中褪色。  
>    
>  那些无法原谅的往事在很久以前就被模糊了细节，只在他脑海里留下了她的大致模样。或者他根本就不曾记住过她？Magnus也想过这种可能性。也许他的‘记忆’只是由大脑合成出的扭曲影像。  
>    
>  但她那惊骇的表情在Magnus脑海中无比真实。  
>    
>  所有的厌恶、恐惧和失望混合在一个表情里。  
>    
>  那是可怕的，即使这很可能只是他自己的想象，也许正是因为这点，毕竟Magnus没有任何其他回忆了。不记得她的声音是低是高？她会唱歌吗？她会笑吗？不，什么都没有。  
>    
>  除了她充满厌恶和惊骇的表情和她自杀后空洞苍白的双眼。  
>    
>  这都没关系。  
>    
>  Magnus没有感到悲伤，也许他曾有过，但他已经无法确定了。  
>    
>  他没有细想这件事，这也不再困扰他。他从未想起过，也从未尝试去窥探任何属于那段时间的记忆。按理说来，四百多年后他应该已经不记得她疯狂的眼睛，但是，好吧...  
>    
>  ...宇宙很少宽恕世人。  
>    
>  黑暗再次降临。  
>    
>  (梦境总是由此开始。)
> 
>   
>  黑暗，虚无。  
>    
>  除了轻柔的声音外空无一物，如流水般丝滑，又如寒冰般冷寂。  
>    
>  “亲爱的，我美丽的孩子，为我睁开眼睛，嗯？”  
>    
>  不。  
>    
>  “求你，为我睁开你漂亮的眼睛，只为了我，我美丽的孩子，只为了我。”  
>    
>  他照做了。  
>    
>  刺耳的尖叫声让他头痛，她苍白的眼睛张到最大，几乎要疯了。  
>    
>  Magnus痛苦地闭上眼睛，试着缩成一团。他努力了，但他无法感觉到自己的身体，无法移动自己的四肢。  
>    
>  “这个恶魔不是我的孩子。”  
>    
>  当他再次眨眼时上方出现另一张脸，一张模糊的伤痕累累的脸，扭曲成一记冷笑：“一个魔鬼的孩子。”  
>    
>  有手抓住他把他摁进水里。  
>    
>  Magnus麻木的身体扭动踢踹着，绝望地想要回到水面之上...水面极其接近。他身体里没有一丝魔法，他的血液里没有任何带着火花的电流，强有力的在血管中流淌。  
>    
>  他的肺部因为缺氧开始灼烧。  
>    
>  一切都很疼。  
>    
>  你就要被淹死了。  
>    
>  水很重，把他向下拉去。  
>    
>    向下，  
>    
>      向下...  
>    
>  有人将他猛地提起。  
>    
>  肺里全都是水，他无法叫出声，无法说话，那个男人再次出现在他上方，颤抖的手举着一把锯刀。  
>    
>  他的母亲站在新任丈夫身后，脸色苍白，眼神呆滞，被抽干了所有情绪。她突然斜过头，像一具起死回生的尸体。当她开口说话时，她的声音是嘶哑的，Magnus能看见绳子在她喉咙周围留下的痕迹。  
>    
>  “不是我的孩子，”她低声说，“把它们挖出来。”
> 
> 男人将刀握得更紧，然后伸向Magnus的眼睛。

  
  
14.  
当空气里出现爆炸声时Alec正在打瞌睡。  
  
为他自己辩解一下，他已经22个小时没合过眼了，不过他依然花了长到丢脸的时间才明白过来发生了什么。当墙上的巨大镜子碎成两半时他设法睁开眼睛，然后就被一波魔法扔过房间。  
  
操。  
  
_操，操，操——_  
  
Alec爬起来，心脏在胸腔内锤击着，几乎要从喉咙里跳出来。  
  
那双黄色眼眸在昏暗的房间里像纯金一般闪烁，鲜艳且危险，Alec相当肯定它们从未在夺走自己的呼吸上失败过。  
  
Magnus靠在床头板上，膝盖贴在胸前，他看起来很渺小，受了伤却又致命。他的表情一片空白，兽眼里毫无感情，嘴巴轻微张开，但Alec却能看穿。  
  
他几乎希望他不能。  
  
他看见痛苦，被小心翼翼地掩藏起来，但依然在那里。他看见那双失去屏障的眼睛里夹杂着困惑、愤怒和脆弱。Alec足够明智，知道即使是现在也不能低估Magnus的能力，他绝对没有漏掉痛苦背后的凶残。  
  
“Magnus。”他低声叫道，从干燥的喉咙里挤出名字。  
  
反应立即出现，空气再一次发出爆裂声，Magnus下颚的锋利线条被拉紧，他的肩膀变得紧张，鼻孔扩大。  
  
Alec僵住了。  
  
他困惑了一秒钟 - 我做了什么， _我做了什么？_ \- 然后发现自己无意中向前走了一步。笨蛋，他骂自己，有人在拽他的袖子，但Alec没有转身。  
  
“Alec，”Izzy的声音紧绷，就像她抓在他衬衣上的手，“Alec，别，我们得给Catarina打电话，他现在太危险了。”  
  
Alec的大脑抓住了那个词。  
  
危险。  
  
Magnus的确是的，他的危险深不可测，即使是现在，当他处于中毒的混乱中。他像一只被逼入绝境的动物，在每个可能的方面都痛苦、困惑但有杀伤力。Alec很害怕，他当然害怕，如果他感觉不到，那他就是愚蠢的。  
  
但这不代表他会退后。  
  
“Magnus。”他再次低语道，这次他确保自己的脚牢牢地钉在丝绒地毯上。  
  
房间里魔法的嗡嗡声变得更大了，各种物件突然开始在厚重的空气里慢慢漂浮起来，Alec注意到这些东西避让着他们，从没有近到伸手可触的范围内。  
  
“拜托，Alec，我们必须离开。”Izzy在身后恳求，绝望的语气混进她的句子，她一直将他向门口拉去。  
  
Alec没有让步。  
  
“你走，”他轻声对她说，他的眼睛没有离开Magnus，“一出公寓就打给Catarina。”  
  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood，”她发出嘘声，“你该死的一秒钟都别想——”  
  
“Izzy，”他打断了她,“求你。”相信我并未说出口。  
  
她的犹豫是明显的，但Alec没有再说更多来让她放心，这瞬间太过脆弱，太易碎了，他只能希望她能足够理解并相信他。  
  
Alec伸出舌头湿润干燥的嘴唇，他的心脏正在胸腔里疯狂迅速地跳动，渴望挣脱。  
  
_谢谢你，_ 他在Izzy最后一次握紧他的衬衣然后慢慢离开房间时想到。  
  
Magnus咽下口水，把头歪向一边，坚定的目光从未从Alec身上离开。他张大的扁桃仁状的眼睛是那么令人惊叹，并且对于Alec来说太过强烈以至于他无法集中注意。  
  
也许这不是用来无尽地沉醉于Magnus的黑色睫毛的好时候，它们架在他眼中流动的纯粹金色之上。也不是沉醉于当他眨眼时，它们扫过那完美颧骨的方式的时候。  
  
也许。  
  
可能。  
  
他的凝视让Alec摸不着头脑，他困惑于自己在这个局面里究竟是捕食者还是食饵。  
  
从另一方面来说，Alec从没看过童话故事 - 不管Izzy曾经叫他看过多少次 - 所以他不知道灰姑娘的牙是不是比猎人的刀还锋利。  
  
不是说Magnus是灰姑娘。  
  
也不是说Alec想让他成为灰姑娘。  
  
Magnus用一只颤抖的手找到木质床柱，它在他的触碰下裂开，发出响亮粗糙的噪音。当他终于开口说话时，他的声音充满了指控和苦痛。  
  
“你死了。”  
  
上帝，Alec无法承受这个。  
  
他不能。  
  
他的舌头不管用了，变成嘴里一块粗厚无用的肌肉，就算不是这样他也不知该如何回答。他只是需要再靠近一点，需要把Magnus拉进怀里，需要触摸他、品尝他、被他填满呼吸。  
  
感受到他真的在那里，有呼吸，有生命。  
  
“你死了，”Magnus粗重地重复，“我看着你死的。”他设法在鼻子开始流血前说出这句话，血液顺着开裂的嘴唇向下流去。  
  
“我没有。”几个词从Alec咬紧的牙齿间跌撞而出。  
  
_别动，别动，_ 他提醒自己，就像他正在对付一只致命的、受到惊吓的动物一样。  
  
(你的确在。)  
  
“Mags，我在这里，我没有死。”  
  
Magnus脸上的血看起来是奇怪的深色，暗红色的液体缓慢但持续地从他的鼻子流淌到下巴，把他那轻微开裂的粉色嘴唇染成红色花瓣。它们在喉咙上分成两条细流向下滴落，Alec克制住想要靠近去把它们擦掉的冲动。  
  
他没有动，因为很多这瞬间感到明智的原因。  
  
“我没死，”他再次声明，声音透着绝望，“死的那个的确是暗影猎人，但不是我。Izzy搞明白了，那是在基因上做的手脚，就像那个能穿过你的保护网进入学院的弃魔一样。”  
  
“我怎么知道你不是在说谎？”Magnus的声音是严酷且怀疑的，“它能使用天使之剑，它死后没有变回来。”  
  
“因为你了解我，”Alec想都没想就脱口而出，他重重咽下口水，真心希望他的话足够真实，“你了解我，别告诉我你看不出不同。”  
  
Magnus盯着他看了很长一段时间，直到部分紧张感从他的肩膀上泄去。他眨眼，呼吸，还漂浮在空气里的物件重重地摔落在地。  
  
Alec把这当作胜利的一小步，但他还是不敢向Magnus靠近。  
  
他沉默地看着Magnus谨慎地伸直身体，从床上下来。他的动作很缓慢，有一点不稳定，好像还无法控制平衡。他站在最远处的床边，没有任何靠近的迹象。  
  
Alec试着吞下心痛。  
  
沉默开始蔓延，言语再次抛弃了Alec，他那毫无帮助的大脑能提供的一切就是叫他再靠近一点，去触碰，但这不是适合目前情况的举动。  
  
不出所料的是，Magnus打破了沉默。  
  
“你看起来累坏了，”他声音沙哑地说，“你应该休息一下，实话说，我也需要。”他的语气是空洞的，带着强迫出来的礼貌，让Alec对于Magnus是否想让他离开毫无疑问，“别让我阻止你。”  
  
Alec掩饰住了他的退缩。  
  
这些话并不是没有料到的，但它们就像一巴掌打在他的脸上。  
  
“对，我们休息吧。”Alec同意道，无耻地忽视那明确的暗示，“想在睡觉前洗个澡吗？”  
  
Magnus明显变得紧张，喉结在他吞咽时滚动着。  
  
接下去Alec做的事可能不是最好的策略，事实上它可能一点都不明智，但无论如何都没能阻止他。  
  
他大胆地向Magnus走近一步。  
  
“Alec。”Magnus厉声低语道，甚至不再掩饰他的不安。染在他唇上的血液进入他的嘴里，给声音里明显的警告上色。  
  
Alec停下并耐心地等待，拼命试图去忽视恐惧在他沉重的胸口咬出一个被焦虑填满的洞。  
  
Magnus再次眨眼，黑色的睫毛扫过高挺的颧骨，上帝，Alec想要生吞了他。他想要伸出手去感受那有棱角的骨头和那平滑皮肤下的肌肉。  
  
“你怕我吗？”Alec在能阻止自己前脱口而出。  
  
这是Alec从未想过会问Magnus的问题，会问一个高级巫师的问题。  
  
他甚至没打算问出来，主要因为他不想听到谎言。‘当然不了，Alexander。’当然了，你会在双手颤抖并且看起来像在等着我随时抽出一把剑刺向你的时候信任我。  
  
因为从本质上来说，‘你怕我吗’意味着‘你信任我吗’，Alec害怕得到答案。  
  
尽管这都不重要了。  
  
话已出口，无论Alec有多想，他都无法收回。  
  
但之后Magnus给出了Alec没指望在此刻能从他那得到的答案，他说了实话。  
  
好吧，也许一个反问句并不完全等于实话，但也绝不是谎言。  
  
“我应该吗？”Magnus低声问道。  
  
Alec僵在原地 - _尽管他应该料到这个_ \- 直到他记起这是个实际上需要答案的问题。  
  
“不，”他呼出一口气，“决不。”  
  
Magnus的眼神微微缓和了些，但空白的表象下还是足够露出更多的脆弱。  
  
Alec小心向前迈了一步，当看到Magnus什么都没说后，他又迈了一步。  
  
再一步。  
  
“你呢？”Magnus在Alec走近到能触摸他时问道。  
  
Alec停了下来，“我什么？”他小心地问。  
  
“你怕我吗？”Magnus追问，音量略高过低语。  
  
他眼里闪着奇怪的光，Alec认不出那是什么，这让他愤怒。  
  
Alec咽下口水，往前迈了最后一步，然后抬起他的手。Magnus的肩膀克制地畏缩，他的眼睛轻微收窄，手指在空气中颤抖。Alec试着不把这看做一种侮辱，Magnus受伤了，他很脆弱，他很防备，这只是想要生存的本能。  
  
_我当然怕，_ 他想， _我从未见过有人如此致命的同时又如此迷人。_  
  
Alec靠得更近。  
  
更近，更近，更近，直到他们的鼻尖轻触。  
  
Magnus的眼睛从这个距离来看甚至更加让人无法呼吸，更加有生命力，更加危险。  
  
“我怕极了。”Alec最终低声说道，几乎听不见，几乎被他们轻浅的呼吸声掩盖。  
  
Magnus开始后退但Alec一只手环上他的后颈，温柔地将他拉回，然后把他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起。  
  
Magnus尝起来是血液的味道，尽管Alec不是很喜欢那种铁锈味，但他真的不能抱怨。不能在Magnus的嘴唇如此熟悉地和他相抵时，轻微开裂但在压力下还是那么美好的柔软。  
  
那是一个轻柔的吻，只混杂着嘴唇和粗重的呼吸。  
  
Alec再也不想离开。  
  
所以他没有，即使当他们的嘴唇分开后，他也站得很近，一只手还放在Magnus的脖子上，另一只手环在他的腰间。  
  
当Magnus睁开眼睛时，安慰比Alec希望的快太多得变成过于熟悉的担忧。他的眼睛里更加乌云密布，他的下巴松懈下来，而Alec能很好得分辨出这变化是否来自亲吻。  
  
“Magnus。”他慢慢地问，冰冷开始侵袭他的胃底。  
  
Magnus从喉咙里冒出一声细小的噪音，然后是剧烈地吸气，眼睛后翻晕了过去。  
  
  
15.

> 这感觉像在游泳，或是漂浮。  
>    
>  不，像下沉。  
>    
>  下沉，但没有溺水的压迫感和燃烧在心口的恐慌。  
>    
>  这实际上感觉还不错，Magnus在朦胧中沉思。  
>    
>  他无法正常地移动四肢，那么他一定已经沉得很深了。但周围却没有压力，他的肺里也没有进水，他没有感到害怕。  
>    
>  四周是黑暗的，暗到他什么都看不见，也许他的眼睛根本没有睁开？  
>    
>  不过没关系，黑暗保护着他。  
>    
>  黑暗一直保护着他。  
>    
>  黑色也让他想起了别的事情 - 一些危险的事 - 但Magnus无法记清。他试图去抓住那些回忆但他的思绪像水一般，一直从他手中滑走，他无法专注足够长的时间来弄明白这个问题。  
>    
>  这没关系，那是遥远的威胁，它无法穿破所有的水流和黑暗。  
>    
>  它怎么可能？  
>    
>  除了环绕在他周围的轻柔低语声，一切都很平静。  
>    
>  有一半是他无法识别的陌生声音，Magnus认出了其中一些。Catarina说的一个词；Imasu；Ragnor的低语声一直都在，没有含义的奇怪句子，缺头缺尾。  
>    
>  Magnus张开嘴想嘲笑他的朋友，嘲笑之后再告诉他自己有多想念他傲慢的英音，但他一句也说不出来。  
>    
>  这也没关系，因为Ragnor知道他在这里。  
>    
>  这是个令人安心的念头，因为突然之间Magnus开始感到寒冷，并不让人感到痛苦，但依然很冷。  
>    
>  Magnus试图忽视它，专心去听Ragnor的舒缓低语，专心于失重的感觉。  
>    
>  就在这时他听到另一个声音。  
>    
>  全新，但非常熟悉。一个低沉的，几乎听不见的语调，安静地躺在Ragnor模糊缓慢的糊涂话之下，低沉到几乎是一种感觉，在Magnus的脊柱下振动。  
>    
>  这个声音给予他完全不同的安慰，Magnus希望他能伸手抓住那声音，把自己裹进去，然后熟睡。它是那么低沉温暖，不停地叫着他的名字。  
>    
>  水变得温暖，他的思绪再次开始飘散。  
>    
>  他漂浮在其中。  
>    
>  跟Ragnor的不同，那个低沉的声音并没有一直出现。  
>    
>  有时它滑走了，消失在平静水浪中，Magnus会立即想念它。有时它离得很近，近到Magnus确信如果他能睁开眼睛就能看见声音的来源。有时Magnus发誓他能感觉到它扫在自己面颊上的呼吸，穿破了所有水流和黑暗。它来了又走。  
>    
>  有时它甚至抱起Magnus，将他拉出水面。  
>    
>  但Magnus希望它没有这么做。  
>    
>  外面太亮、太吵，那是一个充满了噩梦、恐惧和痛苦的世界，空气正在伤害他满水的肺部，然后——  
>    
>  ——他无法呼吸了。

  
  
16.  
“所以你知道他什么时候会醒过来吗？”Jace问道，“我是说彻底的。”  
  
他正靠在Magnus光亮的厨房岛台上，嘴里被Clary的油酥点心填得半满。 _盲呆的习惯，_ 她连同一张 _祝早日康复的卡片_ 一起送来时说。这很贴心，Alec承认，但没有必要，帮不了Magnus。  
  
“希望我知道。”他低声说。  
  
“好吧，Catarina怎么说？”Jace继续问，点心的碎屑在他说话时从嘴唇间掉下，弄脏了黑色大理石台面。  
  
Alec有些恼火，伸手去拿抹布，“她没告诉我，如果你问的是这个。”他一边咕哝一边擦掉碎屑，“只说他会在毒药失效后醒过来。”  
  
擦洗几乎让他放松，让他手里终于有一些具体的事情可做，让他得到短暂的平静，让他感到能做一些比单纯等待更有意义的事情。好吧，就算没其他好处，至少他的效率挺高，不到一天时间他就打扫了大部分公寓。  
  
他的双手因为擦洗公寓时使用的强效洗涤剂而干燥开裂，但他不介意，他没有很多别的事情可做。  
  
打扫公寓，照顾缩在床上失去意识的Magnus，试图在他喘着气、浑身是汗并战栗着醒来时让他平静下来。  
  
“这是个好消息，是吧？”Jace问道，然后迟疑了下(也许是因为Alec的回应缺少热情)，“我是说，就算Catarina无法制作出解药，他也会醒过来？”  
  
Alec从喉咙里发出一声低沉的咕哝。  
  
Jace斜过脑袋，眯起眼睛，他迅速咽下了刚咬的一口。  
  
“有什么我没注意到的事情吗，Alec？”他把剩下的点心放到桌上，碎屑再次撒得到处都是，“他会没事的，对吧？”  
  
“是，是，我想是吧。”Alec低声回答，但他没有抬起头对上等待的目光，而是伸手擦掉碎屑，努力集中于这项简单的任务，而不是他那些忧虑的念头。  
  
“你能停下来吗？”Jace打断他，一只手抓住Alec的手腕。  
  
他抓得很牢但不足以造成疼痛，不过再想一想，Alec怀疑任何身体上的不适都无法凌驾于他头脑内的之上，在这瞬间是没有的。  
  
“Alec，看着我，兄弟，拜托——”Jace低沉的声音一直催促着他，“就看着我，好吗？”  
  
如果Alec不足够了解，他会觉得Jace正在乞求，从某些怪异的角度来说这个想法给了他深深的满足感。  
  
他还是抬起了头。  
  
Jace的下巴弯曲着，脸上满是挫败和担忧：“你得振作起来，Alec，我们都很担心，但他会醒过来的。”  
  
“在那之后呢？”Alec咬紧牙齿。  
  
Jace看起来很困惑，Alec几乎能看见思绪在他的金色乱发下转动。  
  
“ _那之后_ 是什么意思？”是他终于提出的问题。  
  
Alec长吸了一口气，向后靠去。Jace松开紧握，让他把手抽走。  
  
“没什么。”他粗声说道，手不自主地举起，掠过他眉毛上的伤疤，“就...没什么。抱歉，我只是累了，没怎么睡。”  
  
Jace看起来有些困惑，但他还是点了点头，没有逼他。  
  
他很少逼他。  
  
也许是因为当他那么做时，事情会变得难看。  
  
但Alec有点希望他现在那么做，他想要把一切倾吐出来，想要把他所有的黑暗恐惧都扔到光亮的大理石上。 _他不信任我吗？他和我在一起没有安全感吗？他不知道我——_  
  
但他们不会谈论这个，Alec知道。  
  
那又有什么用呢？Jace会拍拍他的后背然后告诉他一切都会没事的，就像现在。Izzy会知道该说什么，她总能说出该说的话，但不知为何Alec还没能鼓起足够的勇气去向她开口。  
  
“会没事的。”Jace重复着之前的句子，Alec几乎想笑。  
  
_你为何能如此确定？  
  
你为何总是对一切都如此该死的确定？_  
  
但Jace有他自己的心魔，他不知道Alec的每一个痛苦，Alec几乎不能因此责怪他。  
  
他不知道Alec有多痛恨等待，有多厌恶在公寓里度过的那些安静时间，只有Izzy和Catarina偶尔出现在那让人窒息的安静里，安抚他燃烧的思绪。  
  
更重要的是，Jace不知道Alec有多害怕一切结束的那瞬间，有多恐惧当Magnus醒来的那一秒。  
  
因为Jace没有看到，他没有看到那些Magnus短暂恢复意识的瞬间，他不知道，不像Alec。他没有看到Magnus朦胧眼睛里的那些困惑和怀疑，他没有看到这一切都是如何指向Alec的。  
  
Jace不知道这些事实正在杀死他。  
  
“Alec，”Jace叹了口气，他的一只手重重拍在Alec肩膀上，挤压着紧张的肌肉，“我爱你哥们，但你不觉得你有点反应过度吗？他会没事的，你自己也这么说。这只是肋骨骨折，我是说，你受过更重的——”  
  
在那一刻他一拳打向Jace。  
  
狠狠地。  
  
  
17.  
这次不一样，Alec能分辨出来。  
  
已经过了29个小时，从Magnus第一次醒来算起大约29小时35分钟，整个过程如同过山车一般。  
  
不是有趣的那种，而是在不安和平静的睡眠间盘旋。几次是长时间的恍惚，介于睡眠和清醒之间；七次短暂的真正醒来，其中两次全程都在干呕。  
  
Alec目睹了每一次，所以他能发现这次的不同。  
  
首先，Magnus是平静地醒来的。  
  
他没有扭动挣扎，没有从干燥喉咙间发出不均匀的喘息，他只是睁开了眼睛。  
  
他的眼睛没有恢复屏障，稍有些模糊，眨眼时睫毛上粘着硬块。Alec为他擦去脸上妆容时没敢用太大力气，所以他的眼睑上还留下些眼线笔的痕迹。  
  
其次，他不是迷茫的。  
  
某种程度上，他依然是，但远没有之前的困惑。  
  
在Alec有所行动前，Catarina就放下手中的书从她的椅子上站了起来。她甚至还不应该出现在这里，但她的轮班比预期结束得早，一个Alec现在非常感激的小恩赐。  
  
“你真知道如何把我过早地送进坟墓里。”她轻声说，帮Magnus调整到更好的坐姿。  
  
Magnus的视线有些飘忽，直到他将注意力集中到她身上。他的嘴唇干燥开裂，虽然一定很疼，但他还是向她露出一个笑容。  
  
“我的专长。”他低沉地说，声音沙哑。  
  
Catarina只是翻了个白眼，然后递给他一杯水。Magnus的手出乎意料的稳定，但还带着点轻微颤抖，Catarina不得不帮了把手。  
  
Alec在房间的另一边看着他们，试图回想起该用他的手做些什么 - 或者怎样处理他的存在。他不敢离开，也不敢靠近，不敢在看到所有之前的反应后做出举动。他试着平稳住呼吸，但出奇的艰难，他的身体违反了每一项指令。  
  
他在自己的黑色衬衣上擦拭着汗湿的手掌，嘴里发干。  
  
他应该离开吗？还是应该留下？  
  
_他可以留下吗？_  
  
焦虑和宽慰混合在一起。  
  
“所以，”Magnus喝了几口水后轻声问道，“我的诊断是什么？”  
  
Catarina眯起眼看着他，不过那严厉的表情几乎很快就从她脸上消失了。“你会活下去的。”她面无表情地说，把半空的水杯放在床头柜上。  
  
Magnus轻哼了声，再次闭上眼睛。  
  
Catarina安静地用她灵活的手指准备好两支血样管，她把Magnus的胳膊拉到一个更好的位置，然后把止血带绑在他的二头肌上。  
  
“Cat，”Magnus轻声抱怨，眼睛没有睁开，“这真的有必要吗？放过一个伤号吧，我今天不想当你的针垫，我觉得我已经受够了。”  
  
她试图再装了会儿生气，直到唇边露出微笑，“这真的有，现在停止抱怨。”她一边告诉他一边在手肘弯曲处寻找合适的血管。  
  
Magnus在针头戳入他的皮肤，立即找到血管时发出呻吟。  
  
“我向上帝发誓，你能从这里得到某些病态的乐趣。”  
  
“当然，如果没有，我就不会以此为生了。”  
  
“你真可怕，”Magnus小声地说，他睁开眼睛眨了几下，但立即又合上了，他张开嘴深吸了一口气，眉头皱起，“多久了？”  
  
“一天半，大概。”Catarina边拔出针头边轻声回答，“不舒服吗？”  
  
Magnus小心地摇摇头：“只有点晕。”  
  
“会好起来的。”Catarina低声安慰道。  
  
在Magnus再次睁眼前Alec默数了五次深呼吸，这一次，他眼里的屏障回来了。当他把注意力从Catarina身上转移至整个安静的房间时，他的目光只有一点点朦胧。  
  
Alec发誓在Magnus看到他的那一刻，他的心停止了跳动。  
  
它停了，并保持着停止，直到Magnus呼出一声轻轻的‘Alexander’，只有在那之后它才恢复跳动。  
  
不是Alec，而是 _Alexander_ 。  
  
“你还好吗？你有睡过觉吗？”Magnus揉着手肘内侧的绷带问道，“Cat，告诉我你有逼他去睡过。”  
  
“我不是他的保姆，也不是你的。”她说着站了起来，已经收拾好了医药箱和血样，“无论有些时候我感觉自己多像。”她轻声添了一句。  
  
Magnus似乎没听到她的回答，目光紧紧停留在Alec身上。  
  
“你没事吧？”他再次低声问道，即使补充了水分，喉咙也可能正在快速变干。  
  
Alec想笑，歇斯底里地。  
  
_‘你没事吧？’  
  
这个男人是认真的？_  
  
“是。”他发现自己大声地回答，控制不住的傻笑在突然的疲乏下似乎开始在身体深处冒泡。他想倒下，想屈服，“你呢？”  
  
Magnus专心地注视着他，直到再次展露笑颜。这次比上次的笑容更小一些，更柔和，更真挚。  
  
“我会的。”他轻声说。他向Alec抬起手，示意他靠近。  
  
于是Alec这么做了，他在自己的双腿支撑不住前或眼泪开始掉下前这么做了。他太累了，如释重负的情绪过于强烈地席卷他的全身。  
  
所以他走到床前，爬上凌乱的床单，甚至不介意还在房间里的Catarina，虽然她正准备离开。他伸出胳膊圈住Magnus，把鼻子埋在巫师柔软的乱发间，只是有一点担心自己会把鼻涕蹭到乌黑的发丝上。Magnus也轻颤着抱紧他，靠得更近。  
  
他在Alec的怀抱里是那么柔软、温和、充满信任，Alec不敢相信自己的运气，不敢在仅仅几小时前目睹到Magnus看他的样子后相信。  
  
就像Alec会把他刺死在床上。  
  
“你也会的。”Magnus贴着他的锁骨轻语。  
  
Alec闭上眼睛，允许自己入眠。  
  
  
18.

> “我知道你也想念他。”  
>    
>  Raphael的后背在他数千美元的西装下变得僵硬，Magnus耐心等待着，但只有蔓延的沉默。  
>    
>  他的朋友既没有回答，也没有转身，所以他继续说道。  
>    
>  “我也知道你并不像普通人一样表达自己的感情，但我求你，别表现得像是他从未存在过一样，别在我身边这样。”  
>    
>  “我们不应该谈论这个，沉默保护着我。”Raphael慢吞吞地说，他喝了口酒，“它保护着我们。”  
>    
>  Magnus叹了口气：“你知道还有谁在保护你，Raphael？朋友，家人。我的忠告是别失去你仅有的那几个。”  
>    
>  Raphael猛地转过身，眼神阴郁。“这又有什么关系呢？”他嘘声道，“他死了，我们谁都无法改变这个事实。”  
>    
>  “是的，但这对他的回忆很无礼。”Magnus轻声说，“而且，Raphael，回忆是他唯一留给我的东西。”

  
  
19.  
Alec不知道该做什么。  
  
他们不谈论这件事，说起来真是该死的讽刺，因为实际上这次Alec是想要谈的那个人。  
  
他甚至尝试了几次。  
  
只是每当他张开嘴，他的舌头变得奇怪的沉重，话语也卡在喉咙某处。他不知道该如何开头，但最重要的是，他害怕提问后得到的答案。  
  
那一切还历历在目，Magnus是如何徘徊在死去的变形魔身边，身体颤抖；他是如何在Alec的怀里挣扎、猛抓，只为了回到那具尸体旁。  
  
那时Alec没有仔细想过，他的注意力完全集中在Magnus失焦的双眼和骨折的胸腔上，但现在 - 现在这不断地困扰着他。  
  
Magnus以为那尸体是Alec，也就意味着他从一开始就如此认为。他以为是Alec给他下毒，是Alec把他困在墙上，是Alec准备把他交给Valentine。  
  
Magnus甚至有怀疑过吗？还是他就这么接受了Alec终究会背叛自己的事实？  
  
“亲爱的，你要来点吗？”  
  
Alec从陷入沉思时机械擦拭着的箭上抬起目光。  
  
Magnus站在厨房门口，胯部斜向一边，美丽脸庞上带着一抹笑容，他最爱的埃塞俄比亚餐厅的菜单正捏在两只优雅的手指间。他看上去比六小时前当他们终于成功从床上爬起来时好太多了，显然食物和沐浴就能人重生。  
  
Alec只想把他拉过来，让他坐在自己腿上，把脸埋进他喉咙的柔和曲线里，让他充斥自己的呼吸。  
  
Magnus身上的靛蓝色丝袍只到他的大腿，在那之下是一片赤裸光滑，他的脚踝交叉着，Alec突然想知道他在睡袍下穿没穿衣服。  
  
“我必须在你有进一步想法前让你失望，”Magnus收起脚踝然后走近，露出得意的笑容，“不，我下面不是光着的。”  
  
Ale试图赶走突然蹿上脸颊的热量，有时他真想知道巫师为何能如此轻易地读懂他。  
  
“你怎么又饿了？”他把箭放下问，“你吃过，大概 - 半小时前？”  
  
Magnus翻了个白眼：“是的，但我睡觉时大概轻了二十磅，我得弥补一下。”  
  
Alec没忍住从唇间发出了一声轻哼。“Magnus，你失去意识了一天多一点时间。”他面无表情地说，然后从沙发上站起来。  
  
Magnus耸耸肩：“感觉长多了。”  
  
这只是句无心的话，但Alec还是感到胃部缩紧。  
  
不是内疚一直在折磨着他，并不全是，尽管他几乎希望是它，内疚也许会更容易对付。  
  
_他应该问。_  
  
如果不能从中得到平静，至少可以得到事实，不再怀疑。  
  
“我很抱歉。”反之他笨拙地冒出这句话。 _别道歉，问。_  
  
Magnus的笑容渐渐消失。  
  
“为了什么？”他轻声问。他伸手握住Alec的，那是温柔的触摸，充满安慰，“所有这一切都不是你的错，都不是。要我提醒你，你正是我要为自己还能站在这里而感谢的人吗？”  
  
_不是我，是Raphael，_ Alec大脑的一部分提醒他，“嗯...”  
  
他无法让自己看向Magnus的眼睛，所以他把注意力集中在蓝色丝绸下露出的一点点光滑的焦糖色肌肤上，不知为何这让他回想起他们的第一次。  
  
那是愉快的回忆，尽管不太清晰，它并没有像人们所说的如高清电影一般印入他的大脑内。(你会永远记住自己的初夜，Izzy是这么告诉他的。)  
  
他记得Magnus的低声鼓励和指导，但无法回忆起他的语气或者具体的内容。他不记得他们的速度是快是慢，当时是白天还是晚上？他只能猜测，该死，他甚至不记得第一次的感觉。  
  
回忆是模糊的，上面有几个黑点，是的，但有些细节还没有从他脑海里逃离。  
  
那些是永远不会消失的，他想。  
  
比如Magnus皱起眼睛的样子。当时他笑了，露出白色的牙齿，温暖的眼睛被点亮，眼角出现了小细纹。Alec记得自己的心跳在那景象前停了一拍。  
  
还有金色的闪粉，它们散布在Magnus的皮肤上，在他的肋骨和腹部，在他左侧锁骨的凹陷处。并不多，但足够让Alec发现。  
  
“这不是你的错。”Magnus重复道，声音平静但坚决。  
  
Alec叹了口气，他抬起头：“我知道，我知道不是。”  
  
Magnus专心注视着他，被魔法屏障的眼睛深不见底，像能把他看穿。“很好。”他最后呼出一口气。  
  
沉默蔓延开来，直到Alec结束了两人的目光接触。他快速在Magnus头发上印下一个吻，然后从他指间抽走菜单，眼神扫过但并没有真读进去。“你最好别点得比你能吃下去的多，因为我不会像上次一样吃掉四种不同的鸡肉——”  
  
“Alec。”  
  
Alec咽下口水，他放下菜单，突然感到口干：“什么？”  
  
他没有料到能看到这一幕，他没有料到能看到Magnus的脸上蒙着一层柔软的脆弱。  
  
他看上去，在找不到更好词汇来描述的情况下，是赤裸的。毫无防备，但后背还是挺直，目光依然炙热。猫眼总是让Magnus看起来永恒不老，让人轻易就忘记了他也曾年轻过(即使是几个世纪之前)。  
  
生理上，他依然是。  
  
也永远会是。  
  
在这一刻Magnus看起来正是如此，是那样非同寻常的年轻，这打乱了Alec的平衡。  
  
“操我。”  
  
Alec眨了眨眼。  
  
“只有你能让困惑看起来如此可爱，”Magnus温柔笑道，Alec不明白他的声音为何能在如此柔软的同时又如此索求，“Alexander，操——”  
  
Alec用力地将Magnus拉向自己的嘴唇，Magnus撞上他的胸膛，但Alec用手握紧他脖子，牢牢固定住他。  
  
这太快了，Alec意识到，但这念头就像一艘沉船，被突然的需求和绝望淹没。  
  
八小时前Magnus甚至无法连贯地说出一句话，所以这是他们现在最不该干的事...但上帝，他停不下来，他无法满足。  
  
Magnus把重心都靠在Alec身上，脖子向上伸着，指甲透过Alec的衬衣嵌进他的身侧。他的嘴唇是柔软的，只剩下几个开裂的地方。它们是光滑顺从的，为Alec的舌头打开，操，Magnus喉咙里发出的细小喘息声简直在火上浇油。有些从他唇间滑出，Alec急切地吞下了每一声。  
  
Alec抽离开，胸部起伏着：“Magnus——”  
  
Magnus呻吟着试图追向那火热的嘴唇，但被一只手握住下巴，被阻止住。当无法再向前时他咽下口水睁开眼睛，他的嘴唇微微张开，湿润肿胀。  
  
_不公平，_ 这让Alec怎么应对？  
  
“我们不应该这么做，我是说，你甚至已经想要这个了？”  
  
Magnus翻了个白眼，他的手指在Alec的衬衣上抓得更紧，想要把他拉得更近，即使他们的身体已经几乎粘在了一起。  
  
“我不是玻璃做的，Alexander。”  
  
“我问的不是这个。”  
  
Alec强迫自己保持静止。  
  
那是极其艰难的，但Alec除了固执外没有别的特长。他没有蹭上面前精瘦结实的身体，他没有把这个身体拉到沙发上，他也没有再次占有对方的嘴唇。  
  
他还没有，他要直到Magnus向他保证。  
  
而他最好要做得很好。  
  
Magnus挑起一边完美的眉毛：“相信我，我忍受过更糟的。”  
  
_依然不是我问的。_  
  
当Alec没有给出反应时，Magnus开始抽身离开，狡猾的微笑出现在他嘴边。  
  
“拜托，Alexander，做个绅士，我已经好久没做过——”  
  
“两天。”  
  
“——但如果你没兴趣帮我的话，我确定我也可以自己动手。”  
  
这是公开挑衅，只为了戏弄对方。  
  
Alec想反驳说他不介意围观但，把话咽了回去。他了解Magnus，更重要的是，他了解他自己，在某些情况下他们两个都会变成好胜的混蛋。(Alec自己永远不会大声承认，每次成功操掉Magnus漂亮脸蛋上那自鸣得意的笑容都给了他极大满足感。)  
  
“上帝，我几乎忘记我选择了最固执的人。”Magnus最终低声说道，脑袋歪向一边，露出更多细长的脖子。  
  
Alec发现自己在想它太干净了，即使Magnus在喉咙下方戴着一条宽松的黑色短链，它也太空了。 _那应该再紧一点_ ，他想，用牙咬过那光滑肌肤的欲望让他咬紧牙关。  
  
他想要标记它，想要弄肿它。  
  
Magnus从睫毛下持续观察着Alec，尽管光线充足，他竖起屏障的双眼也比往常更暗，接近黑色而不是平时的温暖褐色。它们几乎是能吞噬一切的深渊，在其他任何时候，Alec也许会担心自己有多容易就会被它们的深邃淹没。  
  
它们炙热又黑暗，但话说回来，逐渐蔓延在Alec腹部的欲望也一样。  
  
Magnus露出邪恶的笑容，他舔过自己饱受摧残的下唇，“你知道哪里能找到我。”说完他转身离开。  
  
Alec眯起眼睛，他知道Magnus本质上是一只人形猫咪，但他走远时臀部摆动的方式跟天真无辜毫无关系，他们都知道这是在公然挑衅。  
  
Alec咒骂着，先是对他如此容易被猜中，然后是对Magnus如此了解自己。  
  
他用了大概七步在另一个房间里追上Magnus，他抓住他的上臂将他猛拉回来。一些剧烈的像是胜利的情绪从Magnus炙热的目光中闪过，直到Alec有些粗暴地把他推到卧室房门上，胜利的笑容从Magnus脸上褪去，随着呼气他冒出一声轻轻的喘息。  
  
在那短暂的一秒钟里Alec僵住了。  
  
他就像回到了当时，把战栗发抖的巫师压在粗糙的水泥墙上，寒冷渗进他的皮衣，他几乎能闻到周围魔法强烈燃烧的气味。  
  
_他们没法再碰你了，_ 他想说。他知道Magnus完全有能力照顾好自己，但这丝毫不能缓和扭曲在Alec身体里的保护本能。 _我会撕碎每一个敢尝试的人。_  
  
从闪回中恢复后他又保持静止了几秒，只为了以防万一，但Magnus的神情没有动摇。Alec没有在他脸上找到一丝不安，只有欲望在他兴奋的目光中旋转，不过一些困惑也正逐渐浮上表面。  
  
“Alec——”Magnus把头扭开。  
  
“你能承受住吗？”Alec低声问道，更近一步把他困紧在沉重的红木门上，呼吸游走在Magnus高挺的颧骨上。  
  
错误的问题， _错了错了错了——_  
  
得意的笑容又回到Magnus脸上，他抬起头，再一次追逐Alec的嘴唇。他是如此肯定，如此肯定Alec会崩溃。  
  
而他将会，Alec对自己了解到足以承认这点。但他不会在没有得到答案前缴械，虽然这不是正确的问题，但也是足够重要的。就像Magnus知道应该按下哪个按钮一样，Alec也知道。  
  
在那搜索的嘴唇达到目的前他抓住Magnus的下巴，然后把他的脸向上抬起，露出Magnus的喉咙。  
  
Magnus咽下口水，喉结上下晃动着，Alec努力了 - 他对上帝发誓已经努力让自己的嘴远离足够长时间，来从Magnus身上撬出答案。  
  
不用说他可悲地失败了。  
  
他先用鼻子贴上那突起，吸入Magnus的味道。  
  
Magnus闻起来就像，好吧...他自己。强烈但不突兀，就像充满异国风情的香料混合着雨水，再加上一丁点儿的昂贵古龙水。他的味道也附在他的衣服上，但那从来不是完全相同的。这样永远是闻起来最好的，直接从升温皮肤的轻微波动下散发出来。  
  
Alec用嘴沿着相同的路径游走，伸出足够多的舌头来品尝脉搏上的肌肤。Magnus呼出一口气，头向后仰了一英尺，足够让Alec得到更好的接触。  
  
他歪过头凑得更近，急切地啃咬亲吻着Magnus下巴的底部，夺取它提供的一切。  
  
Magnus的身体像是一根拉紧的电线，他的脊椎向前弓起离开房门，即使只是非常轻微，Alec也反射性地加紧了对Magnus上臂的把握，让他无法移动。  
  
_操，_ 当Magnus从喉咙里冒出低声呻吟，胯部抵住Alec的震动时，Alec脑海里无助地回响。他的反应并不意外(看在Alec的拿非利人力量能让Magnus有多欲火焚身的事实上)，但从不曾减轻一分迷人。  
  
“你能吗？”Alec对着他正张开嘴留下湿吻的皮肤慢慢问道。他小心地保持声音的稳定，小心地不露出任何自己已被Magnus完全摧毁的迹象，不暴露出全权掌控和完全混乱间的界线已经变得多细。  
  
“Magnus...”  
  
_说你能承受，说你能承受住我必须要给你的一切——  
_  
“是，是，”Magnus呼出一口气，“是的，一切。”  
  
那沙哑的声音就像性一样从他双唇间倾泻而出，像蜂蜜和罪恶，所以谁能责怪Alec的崩溃呢？  
  
他的双手敏捷地移到Magnus大腿下，将他向上提起，重重地压在门上。这个动作让Magnus本就不长的黑色短裤向上滑去，柔软的面料一路揭开，直到他的大腿根部。蓝色袍子也几乎完全被扯下，露出连绵的铜色肌肤。  
  
“这里，”Magnus催促道，他的眼睛闪着光。Alec忍不住将他们胯部贴紧摩擦，指尖嵌入赤裸的肌肤，把Magnus轻快的笑声转化成低声呻吟。“我想要在这里做，Alexander。”  
  
“不，”Alec在再次袭击Magnus的喉咙前咬牙回答，“不在这里。”  
  
“扫兴，”Magnus咕哝着，手指插进Alec的乱发，“你有时候真磨人。”  
  
Alec对着他正在Magnus喉结下创造出的深色吻痕发出一声轻哼：“我磨人？”  
  
Magnus嗯了一声作为回应，听起来有些茫然。  
  
过于茫然。  
  
_你他妈在和我开玩笑吗_ \- Alec抽离开来，嘴唇离开潮湿的肌肤。  
  
“别，”他咕哝着说，Magnus轻颤地睁开眼睛，“你敢现在使用任何魔法。”  
  
Magnus拉起嘴角，露齿而笑，这几乎是一个孩子气的笑容，得意里又带着点内疚，但总的来说，是嘲弄。Alec几乎能听到那低沉的 _你要把我怎么样呢，亲爱的？_  
  
“你真让人受不了。”他说道，然后将Magnus抱离开，空出足够多的空间打开房门。  
  
Magnus抓紧他的脖子，激烈的呼吸打在Alec耳旁。当Alec把他放在床上时，他脸上依然带着笑容。  
  
Alec咽下口水，用眼睛汲取面前的景象。  
  
Magnus看起来像是从他最精致的幻想里走出来的，他脖子伸长时露出的美丽线条，平滑肌肤偶然镶嵌着紫色刮痕。他的身体就像一座神的雕像，光洁的表象下满是精瘦的肌肉。  
  
致命，却又易碎。  
  
有时这一切对于Alec来说都是那么不真实，他不敢相信自己的运气，不敢相信自己真的在这里，不敢相信Magnus真的选择他、想要他；不敢相信这个无尽复杂又令人神魂颠倒的男人，这个拥有着最迷人双眼和最真挚心灵的男人，在茫茫人海里看中了他。  
  
还有现在，这景象只属于他一人。  
  
“这不是博物馆，你知道，”Magnus用手肘撑起自己，“你可以摸。”  
  
Alec瞪了他一眼，然后脱下自己的黑色短袖。他想如果自己不是一个如此自私并充满占有欲的人的话，博物馆正是他想要放置Magnus的地方。  
  
但他是。  
  
Magnus迅速脱去依然挂在他肩膀上的蓝色丝袍，当他开始拉掉短裤时，Alec停下对自己皮带的摸索，爬到他身上。  
  
“让我来。”他在Magnus张开的双唇间轻声说道，用自己的手覆上Magnus的。在发现脱去别人衣服的乐趣后，Alec不让Magnus在这方面使用太多魔法。  
  
Magnus露出得意的笑容，他的腿环上Alec，让真正的脱衣变得不可能。“随时，亲爱的。”他发出像猫一般的喉音。  
  
Alec感觉自己激动得快要飘起来，当他在松紧腰带下卷曲起拇指，把布料慢慢拽过Magnus的臀部曲线时，得不到满足的欲望在他皮肤下燃烧，他甚至不再惊讶于丝质面料下什么也没有了。  
  
不过让他吓了一跳的是他自己裤子的突然消失，只是因为他没料到。  
  
现在唯一阻隔着他们的是Magnus那部分被扯下的短裤，他能感受Magnus阴茎的发热轮廓正和他自己的相抵，这事实对于他本就千疮百孔的自制力没什么好处。  
  
Alec想要摧毁身下的男人，想要看到他分崩离析，之后再把他拼好。  
  
“Mags...”他呻吟着将Magnus的手腕压在床上，它们轻易地服从了，几乎没有一点反抗。Alec没有错过这个，就像他没有错过Magnus手部的轻微颤动。  
  
唯一一个他还没有完全恢复的迹象，还没有。  
  
还没有，即使只是轻度使用魔法就耗尽了他。  
  
“什么？”Magnus从凌乱亲吻着Alec下巴的间隙中低语道，“我是个没耐心的人，Alexander。”  
  
“我注意到了。”  
  
他把手从Magnus的手腕移到他的身侧，在继续向下探索前迅速再一次让他们光滑的舌头缠绕在一起，他向下，向下，向下...掠过青肿的喉咙和锋利的锁骨。Alec对于留下痕迹这个概念兴奋到可能有些令人担忧。  
  
那是绝对的罪恶，当Alec把嘴移到他的胸部，包住他右侧的乳头时，Magnus从床上弓起脊椎，呼吸离开他的肺部。  
  
完全绝对且毫无疑问的罪恶。  
  
热量在Alec的下腹部和双腿间积攒着，浓厚无情，他甚至不试图阻止自己慢慢蹭着床垫。他用双手紧握住Magnus的胯部，牙齿擦过敏感的乳尖，然后用舌头湿润地一卷来安抚它。  
  
Magnus发出一声呜咽， _他真的呜咽了，_ 与此同时他弓起身体渴望着Alec的抚摸。  
  
Alec几乎射了出来。  
  
也许他应该激活持久力符文？ _以防万一..._  
  
在他正要继续吻上另一侧乳头时，一只手拽住他的头发让他停下，他抬起身给Magnus足够的空间在他身下蠕动。  
  
“天啊，Alec...”Magnus呼出一口气，然后把Alec彻底从身上推开。  
  
Alec皱眉，但没有抱怨让开了。他坐在床沿上，看着黑色短裤迅速飞过房间，然后发现一个饥渴的一丝不挂的巫师出现在自己怀里。  
  
“我向上帝发誓——”，Magnus一遍跨坐到Alec结实的大腿上一遍咕哝着说，“——你的耐心总有一天会终结我。”  
  
然后，随着眼里一道邪恶的闪光，他把臀部向下压去。  
  
Alec发出一声喘息，他的手反射地环在Magnus腰间，并将他继续往下拉。那是美妙的摩擦，但当他意识到来自自己阴茎顶部的前液不足以提供足够的润滑时，他停了下来。  
  
“我们中的一个必须要有点。”他低声说，有些喘不过气。他真是不确定自己是否被允许这么说，因为他离占有怀里的男人也仅有一根头发丝那么小的距离了。  
  
Magnus挑起一边眉毛，一支彩色包装的管子在他熟练的手指间转动，Alec只惊讶了一毫秒他何时去拿到的——  
  
他从Magnus手上夺走润滑油，“你真是难以置信。”他叹了口气，打开盖子，“你不该用力过度，就算你不相信我，那也至少相信Catarina。”  
  
Magnus皱起脸，凑近讨了个吻。  
  
“别在我就要骑你的时候提她。”他在亲吻结束后低声说道。  
  
这不是Magnus说过的第一个带有暗喻的词了(他们甚至不是最糟糕的)，但不知道为何他总是能让它们听起来像是世界上最色情的东西。就像从他的唇间吐出的是纯粹的罪恶，黑暗又如天鹅绒般丝滑。  
  
Alec的阴茎疼痛地抽动着，渴望被触摸，渴望任何摩擦，也许这就是为何他无法让准备太过深入。  
  
他把几乎空了的软管扔到身后，然后用手轻抚过Magnus的身体，直到扒开浑圆的臀瓣。Magnus一遍等待一遍张开嘴巴呼吸，当Alec的指腹在入口边缘转动、弄湿它时，他的眼睛因欲望变得朦胧。Alec咽下口水，欣慰自己的手指是如此润滑，让他能在不给出任何警告前推进第一根手指。  
  
他匀速插入，直到最后一个指节。  
  
Magnus一边吸气一边闭上眼睛，睫毛在颧骨上生成阴影。他里面又紧又热，就像他一如既往的那样。  
  
当Magnus在他的手指上抽动，如钳子一般夹紧他时，Alec咬住自己的下唇。他没有像这样操Magnus太久让他变得急躁，反而在他提出要求前就推进了第二根手指，Magnus的嘴唇张得更开了，所以这是正确的决定。  
  
Alec试图故意让自己的指尖远离他的前列腺，他非常肯定Magnus能发现。  
  
“我还是想要在门上做，”Magnus喘着气说，他在Alec的手指上操着自己，“别以为我忘了。”  
  
Alec露出得意地笑容。“做梦都不会忘。”他边加入第三根手指边回答道，Magnus因被扩张而呻吟着，头向后仰。  
  
说他意志力薄弱好了，插入最后一根后Alec几乎立即抽出所有手指。他感觉快要爆炸了，心脏在胸腔内全力地跳动，催促他赶紧该死的干下一步。  
  
Magnus是最不会抱怨这个的人了，他已经抚上Alec潮红的阴茎，并把顶部不断渗出的透明液体抹开。  
  
“噢，现在你开始摸我了？”Alec半心半意地咕哝着，他无法阻止自己的胯部向上挺起，Magnus的笑容扩大了。  
  
冰冷感突然出现，巫师用魔法润滑了Alec的阴茎。  
  
“Magnus，”Alec警告道，“我跟你说过，别——”他的句子断在唇边，变成带着喉音的呻吟，都只因Magnus开始在他的阴茎上坐下。  
  
那之后他就停止了思考。  
  
Magnus喘着气，他眼睛紧闭，后背弓起，臀部缓慢地向下画着圈，让Alec进得越来越深。他也许在十五秒内就吞下了Alec阴茎的大部分，但感觉上比那长太多了。  
  
长太多了，所以他把手指嵌入Magnus臀骨上的皮肤，然后向上挺身。  
  
Magnus给出的反应是他以前从未见过的。  
  
也许毒药是罪魁祸首，也许药效依然挥之不去，也许Magnus只是在一切发生后处于更脆弱的状态，但操，Alec从未从他身上得到过这样的反应。  
  
他当然把巫师操得一团乱过，把他逼到失去控制的边缘，甚至有几次让他完全失控。Magnus毕竟是位富于表现的爱人，性欲极其旺盛，从不掩饰Alec在他身上发掘出的反应。  
  
但即使在他兴奋饥渴的状态下，Magnus通常总是掌控着一切，无论如何也要从精神上。一个真正具有倾略性的索取者，怪不得他最爱的体位就是坐在Alec怀里，上下摇动。  
  
现在Alec能看到 Magnus张大的杏仁状眼眸慢慢融化成中间带着垂直瞳孔的金色液体，直到它们轻颤着合上，他的嘴巴张开。  
  
他在Alec的阴茎上是难以置信的紧致， _上帝，_ 那从他肺部拧出的声音 - 不像平时低沉甜美的呻吟，不。这一个几乎不能被描述成呻吟。  
  
它几乎是最原始的声音，从他的核心剥离出来。它是绝望的，音调挑高并喘不过气，Magnus在结尾处破音，Alec想要马上从他肿胀的唇间将它吞下。  
  
那样做，或者更加用力地握紧Magnus的大腿，逼他再从喉咙里发出另外一声。  
  
_“Alexanderrr——”_  
  
Magnus不断在Alec周围夹紧再松开，试图放松他的内部肌肉。  
  
Alec把他的紧握从Magnus的胯部再次转移到他的屁股上，掰开浑圆的臀瓣揉捏，它们在他手掌下是完全的合适。他用两只笨拙的手指在被他阴茎底部扩张开来着光滑边缘上摩擦着，润滑油不停滴在他的手指和阴毛上，但Alec愿意每天都经历一遍这样的混乱。  
  
“操，”Magnus突然咒骂道，声音异常得高，喘不上气，“别动，先别动——”  
  
Alec假设他操到了Magnus正想让他碰到的地方，一股自豪感在他的胸口膨胀开来，在需求和爱意的混乱中疯狂生长。他保持静止，让Magnus自己动了一会，听着当Alec的阴茎不断正好扫过他的前列腺时，他那气喘吁吁的呼吸声。  
  
“说你完美会很老套。”Magnus在短促呼吸间低声说，“但上帝，你是的，你真的是的。”  
  
当巫师再次收紧时，Alec靠在Magnus的喉咙上发出呻吟，光滑的内壁紧贴着他跳动的阴茎。比起满足，那精瘦胯骨做出的细小动作更让人沮丧，尽管Alec认为自己是一个非常有耐心的人，这也无疑是他一段时间以来做过的最艰难的事情。  
  
他几乎因压力而发抖，危险地接近释放。  
  
“我可以吗？”他声音粗哑地问。  
  
Magnus吐出一声低沉的“是”，Alec立即握紧了他的臀骨，他粗钝的指甲在汗湿的皮肤上留下印记，并再次粗暴地挺身向上。  
  
Magnus不知羞耻地呻吟着，指甲嵌入Alec的肩胛骨。这太棒，太紧，太热——  
  
“保持住，”Alec一边调整他在Magnus湿滑皮肤上的紧握，一边咕哝着说。  
  
他小心地让自己留在里面，慢慢站起，再回到床上。他把Magnus背朝下放到柔软的床单上，Alec差点滑了出来，再一次直插到底。他握紧Magnus的膝盖下方，把那两条细长的腿分得更开，然后抬起其中一条架在自己肩膀上。  
  
他实际上没想过还能进得更深，但 - 噢...  
  
Magnus还张着嘴，一声低低的呜咽从唇间滑出，Alec慢慢向里压入，越来越深直到他们的胯部碰到一起。  
  
“Magnus——”Alec沉重地呼吸着，“Mags...”  
  
当他眨着眼睁开双眸时，一个无法识别的声音从Magnus的喉咙里冒出，他的眼睛是亮黄色的，但屏障很快回归，Alec能看出对他来说这有多难，能看出Magnus想保持下去要花费多少力气。  
  
“别，别，别，我想要看到它们。”他呼出一口气，“别遮住它们。”  
  
_我想要看到你不曾展示给其他任何人的一面。_  
  
Magnus咽下口水，点了点头，再次撤去眼睛里的屏障。Alec早就告诉过他很多次他喜欢看到它们，但旧习难改，尤其是和这个一样历史的。  
  
“睁开眼看着我。”Alec低声说，他开始建立起一个稳定的节奏。  
  
最开始的几次插入总是带来最大的快感，它们总是。Magnus紧致光滑的内壁一直下意识地缩紧在每次插入和抽出上，Alec不确定这是最好还是最坏的部分。  
  
Magnus看起来被摧毁了。  
  
他的胸部上下起伏着，嘴唇张开，空气被以和Alec猛烈抽插一样的频率从他的肺部挤出。他们身上都覆满了汗水的光泽，允许他们的身体毫不费劲地一起滑动。Magnus舔了舔他肿胀湿润的嘴唇，让Alec的注意力再次回到他的嘴上。  
  
“上帝，”Alec呻吟道，抽插变得有些不稳，“你是那么...那么...——”美丽、精致、惊人...  
  
Alec想要说点什么，任何什么都行。他想说他要不够他；想说他时常着迷于Magnus说话、移动、思考和表现的样子；想说他渴望了解他的每一件事，无论好的坏的，无论身体还是精神上的。  
  
“...你怎么会是真实存在的？”  
  
有些东西闪过Magnus的眼睛。  
  
它立即就消失了，但没有快到能被忽视。  
  
Alec曾透过Magnus小心筑起的心墙上的裂缝看到过里面的世界，目睹了几个短暂的脆弱瞬间。不是说他想看到Magnus受伤，不是的，但他需要看得更深，不只是他周围的那层壳。  
  
因为即使Magnus是个性格外向的人，他也决不会对全世界敞开心扉。  
  
世界肯定已经伤害过他许多次。  
  
Alec俯下身直到他们的嘴唇相碰，那不是一个真正的亲吻，更像是在对方的嘴里喘息。他的脉搏在耳朵里跳动着，他插得更重、更快、更深，床随着粗暴的节奏轻微摇动。  
  
Magnus事前几乎没有给出警告。  
  
或者是Alec太过神志不清以至于没注意到。  
  
随着一声压抑的哭号，他射了出来，后背从床上弓起，浑身颤抖，滚烫粘稠的液体飞溅在他的胸腹上。他的眼睛睁大但视觉模糊，它们是蒙上薄雾的金色。Alec继续操着他，快速且凶猛，直到Magnus瘫软在他身下。  
  
最后一声破碎的呻吟从Magnus唇间滑出，也正是它最终将Alec推过边缘。  
  
他的高潮像一阵明亮的热浪朝他全身袭来，它将一切思绪和情感都变成了白色，每一丝恐惧、怀疑和担忧都被原始的需求压到下面，有那么几秒钟它是纯粹的快乐，没有任何其他东西。  
  
当Alec在巫师的身体里释放时，他发出一连串带着喉音的呻吟，脚趾蜷曲在混乱的床单上，Magnus一直用沙哑的声音重复着他的名字。他用了一小会儿来排空他有的一切，他感到在那之后自己甚至还搏动了几次，用每一滴将Magnus填满。  
  
那之后他让Magnus的腿从肩膀上落下，然后顺势倒下，感觉有些轻微头晕。Magnus能承受住，他知道，所以他并不担心。  
  
_下次，_ 他决定。  
  
下次他会问。  
  
他们这样待了几分钟，呼吸保持着一致，直到Magnus开始在他身下躁动。  
  
Alec心领神会，开始抽离。  
  
他小心地把自己抽出来，但Magnus还是畏缩了。那是很谨慎克制的反应，Alec几乎没捕捉到他动作中的畏惧，几乎没有，但他还是捕捉到了。  
  
也许这会让Alec成为一个可怕的人，但他不感到任何懊悔。事实上，他想要Magnus感受到。他想要Magnus走动时带着他的青肿，注意到臀骨上的疼痛。他想要Magnus感受到所有体内的酸痛，记住这一刻。  
  
Alec用潮湿的嘴唇沿着Magnus平坦的腹部亲吻着，然后他直起身坐到自己的后脚跟上，坐在Magnus张开的双腿间。他的手掌依然有刺痛感，他把它们放在巫师胯部的斜沟上，感受肌肉在光滑的铜色肌肤下变得紧张。  
  
Magnus的眼睛依然是半闭的，整个身体因满足而散发光芒。他的目光还是朦胧的，但比Alec在很长一段时间内见到的更放松。他看上去筋疲力尽，但是是在好的方面。  
  
Alec突然感到自己的胸腔对于他膨胀的心脏来说太小了。  
  
“有一天你会真的击垮我。”Magnus在闭上眼睛前轻声说道，黑色睫毛在脸颊上扇动着，他的声音是沙哑但挑逗的。  
  
Alec露出一个得意地笑容。  
  
他打算回复点什么，但突然每个想法都从他的大脑里滑走，就像手指间抓不住的流水，都只因为Magnus弯起他的腿，让他们张得更开。  
  
这没什么，真的，但是他轻微的动作带出体内的几滴精液，而且——  
  
Alec突然感到口干。  
  
通常情况下的这种时候，Magnus已经为他们两人清理掉了体液，他们会幸福地依偎在一起，但...好吧，通常情况下。现在他只能看着Magnus在寻找更舒服的姿势时小心地绷紧他的身体，那珍珠色的液体几乎正从他体内喷涌出来，浓厚的液滴慢慢粘到床单和他浑圆的臀瓣上。  
  
Alec胸口那粗暴的感情是占有欲，几乎是兽性的。  
  
他不知道为何这会如此强烈地影响到自己，也许是因为Magnus体内的精液是他的，或者是因为他以前从未见过Magnus如此松散，被摧毁得如此彻底。也许 - 操。  
  
他不知道。  
  
所有他知道的是他需要——  
  
他把手从Magnus的胯部滑上他的大腿，然后到他的膝盖下，把细长的双腿分得再开一点，Magnus只是发出安静的低哼声。  
  
欲望再次在Alec的血管中点燃。  
  
他想要，他想要那么多，几乎是不公平的，尽管他不是非常肯定自己如同肺渴求着空气一样渴求的到底是什么。  
  
Magnus的皮肤还因汗水和润滑油而湿滑着，Alec用两只手包裹住他的屁股，分开浑圆的臀瓣，更好地露出那光滑的稍微有些肿胀的后穴。他咽下口水，用拇指沿着粉色边缘打转，看着它是如何在空气里收缩，然后挤出另一滴白色液体。它看上去是敏感的，是已经被彻底使用过的，但Alec无法控制住自己，他用拇指扫过中间，挤压并涂抹渗出的精液。  
  
Magnus喉咙里冒出低沉的声音，但他没有抗议，也没有睁开眼睛。  
  
Alec舔湿嘴唇，周围的空气已经开始冷却下来，阴干他们皮肤上的汗水，但这并不是他感到鸡皮疙瘩爬上后背的原因。  
  
在那之前他应该问吗 - _在哪之前？_ 他到底想要什么？  
  
他抬起头看向Magnus的脸，寻找他的眼睛，但巫师把半张脸埋在他脑袋下面柔软的枕头里。他的头部转向一边，所以Alec只能看见他的侧脸，那鼻子和嘴唇的优雅轮廓，那潮红高挺的颧骨，那脖子拉伸时的美丽曲线，那锋利又脆弱的喉结。  
  
他还没有用魔法为两人清理的事实告诉Alec他依然有多虚弱，这让他既感到想要保护，又有些得意。  
  
他想要照顾Magnus，是的，但他也想要摧毁他，到其他任何人都无法企及的程度。他想让Magnus尖叫，直到他蜜糖般的声音破裂，直到他再也不能保持住眼睛里的屏障。  
  
好吧，有野心，他知道。毕竟他没有那么多经验。  
  
但他正在学习。  
  
Alec小心地把Magnus的腿分得更开，然后舒服地趴到那双腿间。  
  
他只有一点紧张，坚决远远多于紧张，真的，即使他不知道该怎么做。或者他知道，但不完全像这样 - 他以前从没做过这个，但是他知道...也许？知道个大概，总的来说。  
  
好吧，他现在有点茫然。  
  
或者是非常。  
  
他握住Magnus汗湿的大腿把它们驾在自己的肩膀上，他能听到Magnus呼吸中的细小变化，能感受到他的身体绷紧，Alec几乎肯定那深不见底的眼睛已经再次睁开。  
  
忽视掉抬头的欲望，他把那完美的臀瓣分得更开，挪动着靠得更近。  
  
“Alec？”Magnus的声音听起来...很惊讶。  
  
Alec用在粉色后穴上平坦的一舔作为回答。  
  
他不确定自己在期待什么，那尝起来像是他们的润滑油和麝香，最主要的还是他的精液，没有什么太奇怪的味道。而Magnus的反应再一次在他腹部点燃欲火。  
  
Magnus大腿绷紧、脊椎弓起的样子，还有 - 他发出的透不过气的急促喘息声，那无疑是Alec听过的最能激起他欲望的声音。  
  
他又舔了一次，这次更有勇气。然后再一次，再一次。  
  
“Alec - Alexander，亲爱的，你知道你不必这么做，如果这 - 如果你——”  
  
Alec知道。  
  
他知道得非常清楚，更多是因为Magnus从来不在床上向他试压。他从来不索取，只是付出、给予、奉献，低沉的话语模糊又诱人，许诺着最美妙的愉悦。  
  
Magnus从不索取，从不要求任何东西。  
  
但已经过去了几个月，Alec不再是完全的单纯，他变得越来越有自信，在公共场所接受过足够多的口活，以至于这个词都不能让他立即脸红了。(谈论Magnus的性癖，那是当然。)  
  
他知道他不必这么做，但他想要这么做。  
  
他想给予Magnus一切。  
  
所以他把手指嵌入Magnus光滑的大腿肌肉里，把自己的脸压得更近，用他的舌头舔过松弛的边缘。  
  
他对于周围的一切都是超感知的，感官在超速运转着，就算没有符文也可能如此。他能听到Magnus的手指在丝质床单上拧紧，他的呼吸无法完全离开肺部。  
  
“Alec——”  
  
空气比一分钟前浓厚得多，Alec相当肯定这不只是他的想象。他用拇指把Magnus分得更开，摸索了一次、两次，湿漉漉的皮肤在他手下打滑，直到终于...他又舔了下，然后把舌头伸了进去。  
  
这有些淫荡下流，但让他皮肤下的渴望加倍地燃烧。Magnus为他舌头分开的样子，为他打开自己让他进入的样子。Magnus的里面是湿润可口的，是难以置信的火热，在Alec的舌头上缩紧。  
  
这几乎是令人上瘾的。  
  
但再次说来，Magnus的一切都是如此。  
  
他迷失了一会儿，只是试图进得更深，直到他找到某种节奏，他的舌头开始稳定地进出。  
  
太过沉溺于自己的世界，Alec才开始意识到从Magnus唇间倾泻而出的喘息不是英语，也不是西班牙语，或者Alec以前听过的任何语言。  
  
_“——你感觉太棒了——”_  
  
Alec很快再次勃起，阴茎轻轻蹭着床单。他想要抽身把Magnus翻过去让他趴跪在床上，让他能再次插入他的身体，但同时他也想继续舔弄Magnus直到他们两人都再也无法承受。  
  
他在边缘上合上嘴唇，让自己进得更深，把他的舌头压进能达到的最深处，这足够从Magnus的肺里挤出另一声低沉的喘息。他的大腿正在发抖，胯部开始轻微转动，Alec意识到他正试图在Alec的舌头上操自己，上帝，这不应该对他的腹部起作用。  
  
但是，它有。  
  
“Alec...”Magnus在Alec的舌头上收缩着。  
  
Alec继续舔弄他，也许有点凌乱，但极其充满热情，吸入Magnus发出的每一声破碎的呻吟。  
  
“Alec - Alec， _我不行了——_ ”  
  
Alec把自己的胯部狠狠压在床垫上，为他被忽视的阴茎寻找摩擦。  
  
“Alec!”  
  
房间另一头传来物品打碎的声音，这足够让Alec停下来。  
  
“我的上帝， _我那么接近了，_ Alec——”Magnus粗重的语句里透着绝望，他试图把Alec从他颤抖的双腿间拉起来。  
  
Alec照做了，再次直起身。“是啊。”他呼出一口气，尽管没听懂Magnus在说什么。  
  
也许他听懂了，如果Magnus用饥渴双眼扫过他身体的样子能诠释的话。Magnus舔了舔早已湿润的嘴唇，开始坐起。  
  
Alec摇头，把他推了回去：“不。”          
  
惊讶这一晚第二次在Magnus眼里闪过，Alec感觉他的脊椎上穿过一阵电流。但那神情很快消失了，转变成难以控制的欲望。  
  
Magnus被咬过的嘴唇扯出一抹得意的笑容：“那挺不错的，Alexander。”  
  
“不错？”Alec斜过脑袋，他知道自己没有太多经验，但Magnus的呻吟显示出远比不错更强烈的感觉，“说真的？不错？”  
  
他也知道Magnus只是在逗他，但拜托。  
  
_不错？_  
  
“是的，”Magnus忸怩地笑道，声音性感沙哑，“非常不错，我的爱。在哪练过，哼？”  
  
Alec没有回答，只是眯起眼睛，然后伸手握住Magnus的胯部，把他猛地拉近。  
  
“我就把这当成是了？”Magnus抬起一条腿架在Alec肩膀上，再次试图把他拉近。  
  
Alec顺着他，但没有靠近到Magnus想要的地方。反而他用手指沿着Magnus腹部和胯部的线条摸索着，完全忽视了他渴望关注的坚硬阴茎。他的拇指抚上Magnus大腿内侧的皮肤，把那里的汗水、润滑剂和精液混在一起。  
  
操，Alex想让他看起来就跟感觉上一样的崩溃瓦解。  
  
“Alexander，你——”Magnus的句子随着Alec插入两根手指而变成一声喘息。  
  
Alec控制不住地看着它们没入，看着Magnus饱受摧残的后穴是如何吞下它们的，看着那粉色边缘是如何在两根手指边扩张开来的，那都不道德地令人着迷。他立即开始抽插起来，坚定平稳。  
  
当然不足够快。  
  
Magnus发出一声低沉的呜咽，他试图移动自己的臀部，将它向下压去让手指进得更深，让手指动得更快， _插得更重。_ Alec把另一只手掌放在Magnus的下腹部，将他压在床垫上。  
  
一些轻声的咒骂从Magnus嘴里冒出，他反抗着束缚，Alec只是收紧了禁锢在他锋利髋骨上的手指，有效地让他不再挣扎。  
  
“Alec， _别，_ ”Magnus听起来是美味的绝望，“别这么残忍——”那些他对Alec做的事情，光是用他的声音。  
  
Alec俯下身靠近，用他整个身体压住Magnus，他的手指一刻都没有停下。  
  
“你想要什么？”他问道。他用自己潮湿的嘴唇划过Magnus被啃咬过的，吸入巫师发出的细小喘息。  
  
Magnus眼里再次渗出一丝脆弱，但这次它并没有消失，有那么一刻Alec几乎为这样戏弄他感到糟糕。  
  
“Mags，你想要什么？”他再次轻声问道。  
  
Magnus的声音很低：“我已经拥有所有想要的东西了。”  
  
Alec咽下聚结在他喉咙里的硬块，然后轻推他的手指，尽可能深地插入，他搜寻着。  
  
他知道当他找到它的确切时刻，Magnus猛地闭上眼睛，他的后背如弓一般拱起。那之后Alec没有移开手指，反而继续在那一点上研磨，用打转的动作按摩着Magnus的前列腺。  
  
_我已经拥有所有想要的东西——_  
  
Alec在Magnus喘息出下一声‘Alexander’时射了出来。  
  
  
20.  
Magnus的保护壳正在开裂。  
  
它缓慢地破碎，从边缘逐渐消失。  
  
这感觉不是陌生的，但也不是完全熟悉的。他的伪装以前也被破坏过，是的，但仅仅是短暂的瞬间。  
  
这次不一样。  
  
Magnus不知道该如何修好它，如何将碎片粘起。他只是一直在慢慢溶解，不可阻挡，仿佛他仍是年轻完整的一样。他不确定一贯的稳定性为何如此难以达到(更别说维持住了)，这是极其可怕的。  
  
这开始于他们在'事件'后的第一次做爱，Magnus现在用这个词称呼它。  
  
发生时Alec正压在他身上，有力地粉碎着Magnus的理智。不是Alec在亲热时说出的话，而是他看着Magnus的样子。  
  
就像他是无价之宝。  
  
就像他值得被拯救。  
  
这让Magnus感到害怕，因为Alec看起来如此真心实意。更让他恐惧的是，他可能也真的相信了。  
  
_愚蠢的，愚蠢的巫师。  
_  
“我能和你一起吗？”几天后Alec站在浴室门前问道，声音不寻常得低。  
  
有那么一秒时间Magnus只是盯着他，不知所措。他震惊于Alec甚至认为在共同生活了四个月后还有必要寻求他的允许，毕竟他们已经越过了那个阶段。  
  
他急切地想知道原因，但设法让自己闭紧嘴巴，直到Alec脱掉衣服迈进淋浴间加入他。  
  
那之后，他只是无法做到。  
  
也许Alec已经注意到了，也许他已经看穿了那些裂缝，瞥见了Magnus皮肤之下的瘀伤。那些丑陋的、无药可救的、他一直极其小心藏起的的伤痕。也许那就是为何Alec会这样看着他，深色的眼神里混杂着担忧和审视 - 就像正试图暗中弄懂他。  
  
这不该变成这样，永远不该变成这样。  
  
Magnus不该是分崩离析的那个，Alec不该试图背负起 Magnus过往的鬼魂和伤疤 - 那重量应由Magnus承受，是他的，也是他自己的。  
  
Alec往手掌里挤了一些檀香味的洗发水，他关上盖子，那声响成功将Magnus从他盘旋的思绪里拉回。  
  
“转过去。”  
  
Magnus照做，一句话也没有说。  
  
平日里的一贯暗示已经涌上舌尖，但他把它们咽了回去，不敢说出，因为他没信心让自己的语气里不透出强烈的情感。所以他用回头一笑作为替代(那种只留给Alec的柔和笑容)，然后抬起一只手撑在白色瓷砖墙上。  
  
他几乎以为会在后腰或者大腿内侧感到轻轻的触摸，所以他很惊讶，至少鉴于那些手竟然真的出现在他的头发里。  
  
Alec是温柔的，但他揉搓时仍使用了适量的压力，直到泡沫开始顺着Magnus的脖子和喉咙滴下。修长的手指谨慎地移动，缓慢而精确地在他头皮上工作着，比起清洗来更像按摩。  
  
这是舒缓的，某种程度上让Magnus的胸口因爱意绷紧。  
  
Magnus一直厌恶被当作某种易碎品对待 - 仿佛最小的推力就会将他粉碎，那样不牢固 - 但这个，这个是不同的，事实上他想要这个。他想要感受到关怀和重视，想要有人因为他们想要而为他做这个。  
  
“头向后。”Alec粗哑的声音震颤过Magnus的脊柱。  
  
他顺从地斜过头，让Alec温柔地握住他的胯骨，将他领到喷头下。他举起手来帮忙冲洗，但Alec捉住他的手腕，把它们移开。  
  
“让我，就...让我来，拜托。”  
  
Magnus重重地咽下口水，他点了点头。他不完全确定Alec为何要这么做，但他不想是因为某种扭曲的责任感或愧疚。  
  
当他的头发被冲洗干净后，Magnus被轻推离开了喷头。  
  
他没有转过身，即使当他听到咔哒的开瓶声、挤压声和再次关上的声音。当柔软的海绵按压上他肩胛骨之间时，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛。  
  
淋浴还开着，那安静稳定的水声几乎和Alec的触摸一样令人感到平静。  
  
_永远不要离开，求你。  
_  
Alec先刷洗了Magnus的后背，然后有条理地洗过他其它所有身体部位。胸部、腹部、手和腿(Magnus帮忙抬起)，然后再回到后背。这里面的井然有序几乎是可爱的，提醒着Magnus这些战士的规矩印刻得有多深。  
  
最后Alec再次把他拉到喷头下，他的手滑过Magnus的湿滑皮肤，肩膀、身侧和臀部，直到任何地方都没有留下泡沫，甚至在那之后他也没有停下。  
  
再一次，再一次，再一次。  
  
Magnus眼睛发热，所以他闭紧它们，欣慰于流水能掩饰住他的眼泪。他感到暴露 - 胸口刺痛，呼吸变浅 - 但有史以来第一次，这感觉不合逻辑。  
  
因为他感到安全，所有一切都如此自然 - 如此轻松和真实 - 让他以比闪电还快的速度脱离轨道。  
  
因为这不可能是如此简单，永远不是，以前也从未是。  
  
他们关系开始时有过一些起伏，但自从Alec搬进来后很快一切都平息了。如果你能把这叫做搬进来的话，他们没有讨论决定过，甚至没明确说出过。那时Alec已经大多数晚上都在Magnus家里度过，直到有一天他完全不在学院过夜了。  
  
实话说，Magnus数月前就做好了出现更大矛盾的准备。  
  
他不想如此习惯于寻找凶兆，但四百年的时光让他变得十分谨慎。他忍不住，而不断地做好准备，来保护他受伤内心的残余部分。  
  
_你可以在他面前展现脆弱，_ 一个声音在他脑海里回响，是Catarina和Ragnor的奇怪混合。  
  
_我可以，但我不应该。  
_  
当他感觉到如羽毛般轻柔的吻在他脖子和肩膀间落下时，Magnus还在试图咽下喉咙里的硬块。他睁开眼眨了眨，只为了确保没有任何泪水粘在他的睫毛上。  
  
他们只有一半身体还在喷头之下，Alec站在他的身后，手放在他的腰间，温柔地把他们的身体融合在一起。他平稳的呼吸喷吐在Magnus喉咙的一侧，不时在那里吻一下。  
  
“你不洗吗？”当Magnus找回自己的声音后，他问道。他抬起手把他们的手指交缠在一起，在他腹部上连结。  
  
“我在狩猎后洗过了。”  
  
Magnus点点头，把手握紧了一点。在他们再次说话前有一个平静的瞬间，一个安宁的亲密瞬间，胸口一致地起伏着。  
  
“你今天不应该见任何客户。”Alec低声说，嘴唇柔软地抵在Magnus滴水的头发上。  
  
“亲爱的，现在是晚上七点。”  
  
“你明天也不应该见。”  
  
Magnus叹了口气，在Alec温暖宽阔的身体上靠得更紧，在淋浴开始逐渐变冷时无耻地汲取更多的热量。  
  
“我不能永远一直耽搁我的工作，你知道。”  
  
Alec几乎不可察觉地加重了他的握力：“不是永远，只是...明天，或者周末。”  
  
Magnus唇边拉起一丝微笑。  
  
“你的谈判技巧真是无与伦比，Alexander。”他低声说，只是半开玩笑的，因为他无法拒绝这个男人提出的几乎任何事，大概，“我以前告诉过你这点吗？”  
  
“这不是有商量余地的事情，Mags，真的不是。”  
  
令人惊讶的是这真的永远不会变老，听到他的名字从Alec的嘴里说出，他舌头那沙哑独特的卷动方式依然能让Magnus的胃里开始飘舞。  
  
“休息，”Alec低沉地坚持道，比起听见他的声音，Magnus更像是通过后背感受到，“请你。”  
  
“我会的，亲爱的。”他肯定道，“我会休息到魔法足够地恢复。”  
  
“不，不要足够，要完全恢复。”  
  
_固执的拿非利人，_ Magnus翻了个白眼，但无法让自己感到生气，一点也不。  
  
“我能让你休息。”Alec轻声继续说，他语气里的威胁差不多是开玩笑的，但Magnus知道如果有必要的话，他会尝试去履行他的承诺。  
  
“我非常怀疑，Alexander。”无论如何，他回答道，因为尝试和成功在他们之间仍然相距很远。  
  
“谁说我要用蛮力的？我知道其它让你一天都下不了床的方法。”Alec低声说，尽管他的声音是低沉且极其平稳的，Magnus几乎可以肯定那苍白的脸颊正在变成可爱的红色。Alec继续亲吻并轻咬着他的脖子，“以前做过。”  
  
Magnus无法阻止笑容在脸上蔓延，他小心地把自己从Alec的怀抱里解开，然后转过身，嘴唇贴上那被符文覆盖的喉咙。  
  
“你是个不光明正大的男人，Lightwood先生。”他对着潮湿的皮肤轻语道。  
  
“无论用什么办法，Bane先生。”  
  
  
21.  
Alec最终问了。  
  
过程没有像他所希望的那样顺利，但Alec怀疑这永远不会顺利，无论如何。  
  
“你以为那是我。”他在一天晚上脱口而出，生硬而响亮。那感觉像是在客厅中央扔下一颗定时炸弹，一颗距离爆炸仅有数秒的炸弹。  
  
“自始至终，你以为那是我。”  
  
Magnus从他正在读的一本破旧书籍上抬起头，他双腿交叉坐在沙发上，眉头困惑地皱起。他的手指将手中的玻璃杯捏得更紧，杯子里还装着半满的果汁(毫无疑问混合了酒精)。  
  
Alec没有动，尽管他极其想要爆发，想要痛斥出声，想要释放出蜷曲在他皮肤之下的每一个恶毒想法。  
  
“你相信它，”他继续说，当Magnus没有立即反应过来时，他的声音轻了些，“你甚至没有怀疑它。”  
  
Magnus合上书，伸直双腿，他看上去很疲惫。“Alexander...”  
  
“它告诉了你什么？”Alec突然问道，问题灼烧着他的大脑。  
  
Magnus眨了眨眼。  
  
“它告诉了你什么，所以你跟它走了？”  
  
Magnus调整到更好的坐姿，把玻璃杯和书都放到茶几上，他的动作是缓慢而谨慎的。“Valentine抓住了你妹妹。”  
  
Alec嘴里发出一声缺乏幽默感的轻哼，毕竟他已经预料到类似的答案了。  
  
“我为此受过训练，Magnus，”他厉声道。他不是有意要听起来生Magnus气的，但沸腾的情感一直冒着泡，远远超出他的控制，“你不觉得我会采取更明智的措施吗？”  
  
这是事实，无论Magnus有多轻易就能用自己精瘦的身体和甜美的笑容将他变成一团结结巴巴的混乱，Alec事实上，是一个领导者。一个战士，一个谋略家。该死，他本该有一天接管纽约学院，他为此受训， _他为此而生。  
_  
Magnus真的相信Alec会在Izzy身处险境时做出如此冒险且不顾后果的事情吗？他真的相信Alec会背叛所爱之人，只为得到一半救回他妹妹的机会吗？  
  
“我当时没想清楚。”Magnus回答，但Alec能听出这答案是空洞的，只是为了让他冷静下来。  
  
“显然，但这不是重点。”  
  
Magnus站了起来，他的肩膀紧绷着，后背的修长线条如同拉直的电线般僵硬。Alec认出那是为了保护他的感情而戴上的平静面具。  
  
“那么告诉我，Alexander，重点是什么？”他要求道，轻微的挫败掩盖了大部分痛苦，“我当时应该怎么想，怎么做？我以为你妹妹命悬一线 - 你妹妹，我知道你有多爱她——”  
  
“我当然爱她，但我也爱你！”  
  
随之而来的寂静是无可争辩的沉重。  
  
Magnus的深色眼眸睁大了，满是惊讶，但还是一如既往的迷人。Alec慌忙地想知道为何他会如此反应，为何他如此震惊，就像他从未指望过Alec会说出这样的话——  
  
不... _不不不。_  
  
领悟带来的痛苦远远超出他的想象。  
  
以为Magnus也许不信任他就已经足够艰难了，但这给他的胸口带来了全新的疼痛。这和缓慢将他撕碎的残忍钝痛完全不一样，相反是急切剧烈的。  
  
Magnus从未怀疑过他的能力。  
  
他从未怀疑过Alec有能力来应对这种情况。  
  
_他怀疑的是Alec的爱。_  
  
他不认为Alec足够爱他到会选择他，显然确定他永远不会对Alec如此重要。  
  
Alec试图咽下喉咙里突然出现的硬块，但也是徒劳，他几乎能听到自己胸腔内某个东西粉碎的声音，但无法精准描述出是什么。  
  
“你知道的，对吗？”他问，声音在最后轻微破裂。即使很明显Magnus不知道，他也还是问了。  
  
他以前从未说出过这句话，好吧，Magnus也没有。但对于Alec来说，这或多或少是显而易见的。因为他当然爱Magnus，如果这都不算爱，他不知道什么才是。  
  
“你甚至信任我吗？”又一个没有意义的问题，毕竟Alec知道答案。  
  
这让Magnus从他的冻结状态里脱离出来。“当然。”他边说边走向Alec，伸出手臂。  
  
Alec在那戴满戒指的细长手指碰到他前向后退去，他用手穿过自己的乱发。  
  
“不，你不。”  
  
“Alec。”Magnus的声音很轻，满是痛苦。  
  
Alec打断他：“不，你真的不。或者你有，但只到某种程度。”  
  
Magnus的手垂到身侧。  
  
“你信任我作为一个暗影猎人，”Alec继续说道，紧咬牙关，他无法将强烈的感情从声音里撇去：“像是某个在这种事情发生时永远不会站在你身边的人，像是某个你相信只会在一切顺利时对你好的人。就像我把你的血统当成某种障碍，就像我只想要你，就像 _我不爱你_ 。”  
  
这些句子在他嘴里尝起来极其可怕，也许是因为它们是真实的。  
  
说Magnus看起来很难过是轻的，彻底的瓦解可能会是更准确的描述。他看起来是脆弱的，保护壳裂开，他和世界间仅仅留下一层薄薄的信心。  
  
Alec想拉近他向他道歉，但此刻他不足够信任自己来做这个，他甚至也不知道要为何道歉。  
  
然而其他的话语继续冒出，他不知道这是如何发生的。  
  
和他平时表达情感的艰难相比，这几乎是势不可挡的。也许是他过去这些天来积累的精神压力爆发了，所有的担忧、怀疑和恐惧突然间被压缩成一个单纯的情绪。  
  
一个他甚至无法识别出的。  
  
“我知道我可能是压抑的，还有所有那些破事，但我不是这段感情里唯一有缺陷的那个。”他的声音更轻了，“你依然把自己封闭起来，我不知道你是不是刻意为之，我只知道你还在这么做。”  
  
就这一次Magnus似乎无言以对。  
  
“没有人是完美的，Alexander。”他最终说道。  
  
“确实。”  
  
Magnus咽下口水：“Alec，别——”  
  
“你认为你应该让自己变得完美，你认为不能让我看到你的每一面，因为害怕我会因为它们而不爱你。你只告诉我那些美好的关于你过去的故事，以为我只想要你漂亮的那部分？值得的那部分，对吗？”  
  
Magnus看起来就像Alec刚刚扇了他一巴掌一样。  
  
“因为那是所有人一直想要的，嗯？”Alec低声说出最后一句，声音粗哑。  
  
好像Alec是他们感情里唯一易碎的、唯一应该被保护的那个一样。  
  
Magnus不是无敌的，Alec足够用力的触摸会给他留下瘀伤；Alec在激吻中不小心咬到他的嘴唇会让他流血；如果他们的夜晚太激烈，他走去洗手间时会一瘸一拐。  
  
他的身体不比精神更坚不可摧。  
  
Alec想要Magnus能够直率地对他，想要Magnus和他分享所有快乐的同时也分享他的忧虑和难题。他不想让血统或身份成为他们感情中的任何障碍。  
  
“我以为我已经向你证明过我的感觉——”  
  
Alec从喉咙里发出一声挫败的噪音：“你有，你当然有，但这不是重点。重点是你仍然不相信我对你有一样的感觉。”他的手指抽动着，他把它们绕在手中的弓上，不然他可能会把Magnus拽过来亲吻他分开的唇瓣，“我不在乎你去怀疑我的领导能力，该死，你可以怀疑我所有的工作，我见鬼的厨艺，但是永远不要 - Magnus，永远不要 - 怀疑我爱你。”  
  
他的眼睛在咆哮的最后开始刺痛。  
  
Magnus再次把手伸向Alec的，这次Alec妥协了。他们的手指如同以往无数次一样容易地交缠在一起，那触摸是熟悉的，是充满安慰的。  
  
“噢Alexander，”Magnus低声说，他靠得更近，他的拇指温柔地抚摸过Alec的下颌轮廓，“我不知道，我以前不知道，但我向上帝发誓，我现在知道了。”  
  
_你怎么能不知道呢？_ Alec几乎问出口。  
  
_你是如此温和、善良、真诚，如此纯粹。你是危险的，就像该死的自然的力量。你既柔软又坚硬，是那样复杂，我甚至无法立刻完全搞懂你，你迷人和破碎的部分我都想要。你是那么多，但我想我永远无法满足。  
  
我当然爱你。_  
  
“很好，”他粗声说，“因为我爱，我爱到它有时会伤人。”  
  
他话还没说完就被Magnus拉进一个拥抱，所以他把剩下的句子喷吐在Magnus的皮肤上。  
  
这就是让他崩溃所需要的全部了。  
  
他把Magnus结实的身体在胸膛上压得更紧，然后让刺耳潮湿的声音逃离他的喉咙。他眼里的灼热在眼泪终于落下时减轻了，模糊了他的视线，所以他闭上眼，用不均匀的粗声呼吸来吸入Magnus的气味。  
  
他突然间感到非常轻松，大概是压倒性的如释重负的成果。  
  
“Alexander。”当Alec的呼吸终于平缓下来时，Magus低声说道。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
  
22.  
他们花了一些时间来让彼此都习惯于说出它，和听到它。  
  
第二次并没有比第一次容易太多，Alec轻声说出那几个字，但他全身每一个纤维都是认真的。不确定依然在Magnus的眼睛里晃动，他的回答也是安静的，但是真诚的。他的身体也绷紧了一些，就像他可能会莫名其妙地粉碎这一刻，把Alec吓跑一样。  
  
就像Alec会随时收回他的话一样。  
  
但它在慢慢变好。  
  
Alec开始在早晨起床前对着Magnus赤裸的肩膀低声说出它，Magnus开始在每晚他们准备入睡前说出它。Alec有时把它添在短信的结尾处，Magnus在每次Alec让他决定餐馆时笑着说它。  
  
所以是的，它变得更好了。一个月后这三个字毫不费力地从他舌尖上卷出，如同呼吸一般简单和真实。  
  
  
23.  
变化是不起眼的，Magnus几乎没有发现。  
  
当他意识到时，他没有和Alec在一起，事实上，他甚至不在想他。他正在和一个新客户开会，听取他们新合同里的条款，就在这时思绪安静地溜出了他的焦点。  
  
他已经有一段时间不曾听到Camille那恶毒嘲弄的声音在脑海里响起， 愚蠢的，愚蠢的巫师...Ragnor的声音还在那里，但现在它旁边又出现了一个新的声音。  
  
那温柔的低语声突然将温暖填满了Magnus全身，它是如此逼真，他几乎能想象到Alec的嘴唇贴在他耳旁喷吐出这些词。  
  
_我爱你。_

 

-完.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://lumberjackwannabe.lofter.com/


End file.
